La arista del triángulo
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Un anhelo, un deseo por realizar… sabía que debía apartar los ojos de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde.
1. Semilla

No sé si alguien te ha dicho  
que el otoño es gris  
que cuando caen las hojas

El amor se va  
que en un rincón del parque  
alguien escribió  
las palabras que soñabas siempre  
pero nunca nadie contestó

 **Semilla**

La música de orquesta se escapaba por todas las pequeñas rendijas de los invernaderos, haciendo vibrar los cristales. La música estaba tan alta, que casi se podía percibir en medio colegio. Todos los alumnos sabían que había tardes en las que el profesor Longbottom se encerraba en los invernaderos con sus plantas, con aquella música clásica a todo volumen, porque según él, crecían más fuertes y más felices.

Neville Longbottom, había superado al profesor Snape en cuánto ser el profesor más joven que comenzara a enseñar entre aquellos muros, pero de eso ya hacía mucho. Llevaba a su espalda ya muchos años de docencia y cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir la cuarentena. Se incorporó bruscamente y sintió un latigazo en los riñones.

Ya hacía mucho que había dejado de ser aquel chiquillo rollizo y asustadizo para convertirse en un hombre maduro.

-Mierda.- masculló entre dientes flotándose la zona lumbar e inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, intentando aliviar el dolor.

-Profesor Longbottom…

Aquella voz femenina su espalda le asustó. Con la música a todo volumen en el tocadiscos, no había escuchado cómo habían invadido sus dominios.

Se volvió y frunció el ceño. Dio dos pasos hacia el tocadiscos y retiró la aguja de los surcos dibujados del vinilo.

La chica era una alumna de séptimo año con el uniforme de Ravenclaw. La contempló un momento, su rubor en las mejillas, cómo jugaba con una mano con los pliegues de su falda, su inclinación de rostro… Neville sabía que aquella escena podía desencadenar en algo peligroso que él debía ignorar.

-No puedes entrar aquí sin llamar primero.- La reprendió mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfadado.

La muchacha se puso roja y alzó al fin su rostro, encarando a su profesor.

-No era mi intención molestarle, profesor Longbottom. Estuve pegando en la puerta y no me escuchaba con la música.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó seco. Aquel rubor, aquella vergüenza en la chica le incomodaba. No le interesaban amores ilícitos con mocosas de colegio, pero últimamente había despertado aquel sentimiento entre sus alumnas y no sabía cómo gestionarlo. A pesar de ser tan sumamente despistado se había dado cuenta. Él no había sido precisamente de los que tuviera un harén de mujeres persiguiéndole cuando era joven, así que no podía entender qué podían verle de atractivo a un profesor maduro y bueno para nada.

-Me envía la directora McGonnagall… que acuda a su despacho cuanto antes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Cómo pueden ser tan inútiles!- medio gritó el profesor sentado delante del escritorio de su jefa.

Minerva lanzó con deje cansado sus gafas rectangulares sobre el tablero de su mesa.

-Entiendo tu disgusto Longbottom, pero el ministerio quiere investigar si esas plantas son adecuadas para introducirlas al país…

-Ya presenté hace seis meses las acreditaciones y los informes pertinentes.- indicó exasperado golpeando con el dedo la mesa.- Y ahora esos imbéciles me vienen que se van a quedar en la aduana hasta que algunos de esos chupatintas muevan el culo y lean los informes... y viniendo de ellos no me extrañaría que los hubieran extraviado. La última vez tuve que presentar tres veces los permisos.

-Tenga paciencia… sólo tendrá que esperar unas semanas.

-Minerva… en unas semanas esas plantas se habrán marchitado. Almacenadas en la aduana, sin luz, sin agua y sin cuidados, agonizarán y terminaran muriendo.

Minerva se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Entendía perfectamente a su profesor de Herbología, sabía que la burocracia del ministerio de magia era exasperante y a veces la gente que trabajaba allí no acompañaba a hacer una labor más ligera, pero ya no le quedaba otra más que esperar y resignarse. El profesor ya había importado en otras ocasiones ejemplares del extranjero para ampliar la colección de Hogwarts. No era un trámite desconocido para él, ya había pasado por ello más veces, pero seguía tomándoselo tan a pecho como la primera vez.

-Si mueren, te adjudicaré más dinero para que puedas importar más.

Neville se levantó de su asiento claramente enfadado.

-No se trata de eso, Minerva. Lo que me enfada, es que esas plantas hayan recorrido un camino tan largo para que al final se marchiten tan cerca de su destino.

En dos zancadas invadió la chimenea del despacho de su superior.

-Me van a oír…

Minerva contempló con ojos aburridos cómo su profesor de Herbología desaparecía tras una llamarada verde.

-Menudo gilipollas.- soltó a su espalda el retrato de Severus Snape.- Después no tendrá lo que hay que tener para poner los cojones sobre la mesa.

-¡Snape!- le chilló Minerva volviéndose al retrato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville Longbottom salió del ministerio de magia temblando de ira y maldiciendo como un camionero. Hablar con los empleados de la aduana había sido como golpearse contra un muro de piedra. No entendían o no querían entender, y al final, habían optado por echarle de malas maneras e indicándole con ahínco que no volviera a pasarse por allí hasta que le mandaran una lechuza para avisarle.

Él entendía que tenían que revisar la mercancía y una vez más los permisos e informes presentados, él sólo había pedido que le dejaran atender sus plantas para evitar que se murieran, pero no se lo habían permitido.

Quizás no había sido lo suficiente duro, quizás debería haberse expresado con más irascibilidad para que le hicieran caso, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus buenas maneras, su educación hasta tímida, hacía que no le hicieran caso en esas ocasiones.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, estaba enfadado, pero era incapaz de exteriorizarlo.

Los últimos rayos del ocaso golpearon su rostro y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco decidió dar un paseo y así poder calmarse antes de volver al colegio. Quizás podría acercarse a un bar y tomar una cerveza bien fría antes de volver. Total, ya había terminado de impartir sus clases aquel día y había hecho sus quehaceres en los invernaderos hasta que le dieron aquella noticia.

Suspiró con fuerza y salió un poco de vaho de sus labios. Comenzaba a refrescar y el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque aquel año era inusualmente cálido.

Se adentró en un enorme parque que colindaba con el ministerio. Al profesor Longbottom le encantaba pasear por allí contemplando la frondosa y cuidada vegetación. Los árboles centenarios se erigían con orgullo sobre sus raíces y aún había flores que no se habían marchitado por el frío. Pronto aquel verde parque se teñiría de colores dorados y rojos, las flores se marchitarían y los árboles se quedarían desnudos, tejiendo con sus hojas una alfombra marchita.

Recordó una vez más la negativa del ministerio en entregarle sus plantas y pateó una piedrecita que se interpuso en su camino.

Caminó sin rumbo, bordeando un estanque con gansos y cisnes que estaban siendo cebados con pan por parte de una pareja de ancianos. Contempló sus rostros arrugados por la edad y por la felicidad de las pequeñas cosas y sintió envidia de ellos. Debía ser hermoso envejecer junto a la persona que amas.

El destino no había guardado esa bendición para él, sino que se la arrebató demasiado pronto.

Neville intentó dejar a un lado aquellos pensamientos lúgubres. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella y eso hizo sentirlo culpable, como si el estar veinte años llorándola no hubiera sido suficiente.

Había habido otras mujeres, había salido con algunas a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna había merecido la pena, nunca ninguna consiguió conocerle realmente.

No dejó a ninguna acercarse lo suficiente a su corazón.

Siguió un sendero y se encontró en un recóndito banco a dos jóvenes con uniforme de colegio comiéndose a besos. Pasó al lado de ellos sin evitar carraspear la garganta, un reflejo de profesor ya adquirido.

Sonrió entre dientes, con tristeza. Recordó cuántas veces se había besado con Luna en los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuándo nadie miraba, cuándo el mundo se iba a la mierda.

Y después aquella guerra… en la que él sobrevivió, pero ella no.

Hacía mucho que su recuerdo ya no le hacía llorar, antes no podía recordarla sin que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, ahora sólo quedaba la melancolía de lo que pudo ser.

Ahora su recuerdo lo acompañaba un sentimiento melancólico pero ya había dejado de doler.

Ya apenas podía recordar cómo era su rostro.

Se paró mirando a su alrededor extrañado. Había vagabundeado sin rumbo y ahora estaba en una parte del parque que no recordaba nunca haber visitado. Había abandonado sin percatarse el sendero adoquinado y ahora la tierra crujía bajo sus zapatos, manchándose de albero. La vegetación era más salvaje por aquella zona, los árboles y setos no estaban tan curiosamente podados y las plantas crecían a su libre albedrío. Había muchas malas hierbas creciendo a ambos lados del camino.

Neville se inclinó sobre una mata de margaritas que estaba invadiendo el espacio de un matorral. La planta estaba creciendo tanto y con tanta fuerza que ahogaba a todas las que crecían a su alrededor, robándole nutrientes y luz solar. Contempló unas flores silvestres que estaban creciendo torcidas buscando desesperadamente la luz del sol.

Entonces pudo oírlo claramente… el llanto de una mujer.

Neville se levantó como accionado por un resorte y estuvo a punto de alejarse lo más rápido de allí, pero algo le incitaba a acercarse. No sabía el porqué, pero estaba caminando sigiloso, cuidándose de no hacer ningún ruido había la dirección del llanto. No sabía por qué lo hacía, quizás por un sentimiento morboso, quizás su empatía ante el sufrimiento de otro ser humano.

Sabía que no podría hacer nada, pero al menos ofrecería su ayuda, quizás pudiera hacer algo.

El sendero terminaba a unos diez metros en un claro circular donde había un par de bancos de metal.

Una mujer lloraba desconsoladamente cubriendo su rostro sus manos, su cabellera castaña y rizada le resultaba inquietantemente familiar, pero ahora no sabría decir de quien.

No sabía por qué, pero se había quedado allí de pie, sin decir nada, contemplando aquel llanto sucio y desesperado por parte de aquella extraña. Sabía que debía decir algo o largarse de una vez, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

La mujer alzó el rostro se secó las lágrimas con una de sus manos. Estaba intentando tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Buscó en su bolso un pañuelo con el que recoger las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos sin control.

Entonces algo se rompió en el pecho de Neville. Un vértigo se apoderó de él, hasta se sintió mareado.

Ver a Hermione Granger llorar de esa forma le rompió el corazón.

Intentó huir de allí, respetar aquella intimidad que la mujer había buscado al fondo de aquel sendero, pero los zapatos derrapando en la tierra alertaron a la triste mujer.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con voz temblorosa limpiándose rápidamente todo aquel indicio de llanto.

Neville respiró con fuerza, dejando que aquel denso aire entrara en sus pulmones y se acercó despacio a su amiga, dejándole tiempo a que se limpiara bien la cara.

Pero sus ojos hinchados no podían borrarse con el pase de un pañuelo.

-¿Neville?- preguntó Hermione asombrada- ¿Eres tú?

Neville llegó al lado de su amiga, parándose en seco delante de ella. Ella le observaba sentada, con aquellos ojos llorosos e irritados y visiblemente molesta al ser descubierta en una situación tan embarazosa y vulnerable.

-Hola Hermione.- Exclamó alzando la mano en un saludo falsamente alegre. Se sintió estúpido pero ya no podía irse sin más.

Ella le estudiaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en el colegio?- Como siempre, era tan directa.

Normalmente él no debería estar por allí, era normal que la mujer se sorprendiera de verle merodeando por aquel parque muggle en un día lectivo.

-He venido al ministerio a intentar arreglar un trámite, aunque mi visita ha sido en vano.

En realidad eso no respondía qué hacía en aquel parque, pero aquella explicación escueta podía darle una idea a la mujer.

Hermione se levantó del banco y ahora le contemplaba desde su misma altura. Se besaron con familiaridad las mejillas, Neville pudo intuir aún un poco de humedad en ellas.

Su amiga no parecía la misma que hacía unos momentos. Su rostro se había transformado en uno cordial y amistoso, por la cara que le estaba dedicando, hasta podía creer que estaba contenta de verle.

Pero ahora lo dudaba, aquella facilidad con la que había ocultado aquella amargura su amiga le inquietaba.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, Neville…- observó ella con una sonrisa.

-Desde aquel almuerzo en casa de Harry en agosto…- Neville se sorprendió poder recordarlo, normalmente él no recordaba aquel tipo de cosas.

Recordaron con cariño aquella última reunión. Neville recordaba que Hermione y Ron se marcharon temprano con sus hijos de aquel almuerzo por el estado de embriaguez de él. Nada fuera de lo normal. Neville recordaba que en aquella reunión había hablado mucho con Ginny y ella. Normalmente se sentía mejor en compañía de sus amigas, prefería una conversación tranquila con ellas que una sobre quidditch con ellos.

-¿A qué viniste al ministerio?- preguntó interesada Hermione mientras comenzaban a caminar naturalmente uno al lado del otro, abandonando aquel claro. Había hecho esa pregunta cómo si estuviera tras el escritorio de su oficina en el ministerio, no caminando con un viejo amigo por el parque.

La mujer caminaba con la vista fija al frente, eso le dejaba a Neville poder examinarla con atención. Parecía la misma de siempre, como si no le ocurriera nada, cómo si no hubiera estado hecha ruina apenas momentos atrás.

Eso rompía más su corazón. No sabía qué le pasaba a Hermione, pero decidió que la ayudaría… quería poder llegar a ella y poder limpiar toda la tristeza que impregnaba su alma. Quería brindarle su apoyo, quería decirle: _Soy tu amigo, estaré siempre que me necesites._

Pero calló.

Guardó silencio ahogando el abrazo que había querido darle cuando la había visto llorar.

Y con aburrimiento, comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había pasado con su exportación fallida de ejemplares para sus invernaderos en Hogwarts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville Longbottom se empeñó en pagar el par de cervezas y volver a dar las gracias, a pesar de que la mujer le dijo que dejara los agradecimientos de lado, que había ayudado con mucho gusto a un amigo.

Hermione se llevó a los labios su pinta de cerveza negra y se dio un par de tragos con verdadero gusto.

-¡Qué rica está! ¡Nada como una cerveza después de un largo día de trabajo!- exclamó con alegría.

Neville estaba muy agradecido a su amiga. Ella había entrado a la oficina de la aduana con determinación, taconeando con brío y gritando aquellos inútiles. En diez minutos había logrado solucionar su retención de mercancías y la había liberado para el día siguiente. Sus plantas llegarían al día siguiente por la tarde sin más demoras al colegio.

Neville siempre le había parecido asombrosa aquella mujer, desde niña lo había sido. Había sido una alumna brillante, luchó en una guerra en la que todos sabían que si Harry había conseguido vencer a Voldemort, había sido gracias a ella y se había convertido en aquella adulta independiente, fuerte. Eficiente profesional, buena esposa, madre dedicada, gran amiga…

Y ahora se ocultaba tras aquella máscara, hasta ahora no se había percatado lo bien que actuaba, lo bien que disimulaba su tristeza. ¿Pero cómo podía estar triste alguien que lo tenía todo aparentemente?

 _¿Por qué llorabas sola en aquel parque, Hermione?_

-Nunca podré decirte lo mucho que agradezco lo de hoy, Hermione…

Hermione volvió a beber de su vaso.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, siempre es un placer ayudar un amigo.- dijo poniendo la cerveza sobre la barra.

Neville dejó escapar una sincera sonrisa al contemplar el bigote de espuma que le había formado a su amiga por encima de su labio superior.

-Tienes un montón de espuma en la cara.- indicó el hombre.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se limpió parte del bigote.

-¿Ya?- preguntó

-No. Aún tienes.

Hermione volvió a limpiarse pero no consiguió librarse de la espuma todavía.

Neville sin pensarlo, le pasó un pulgar por la mejilla, llevándose al fin el resto de espuma rebelde.

Su tacto era cálido y agradable, al contrario de sus manos callosas y ásperas de trabajar en los invernaderos.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada extraña, que no supo identificar, después desvió sus ojos a su vaso de cerveza.

-¿Cómo les va a Rose y Hugo este curso?- quiso saber aquella dedicada madre.

Neville tomó un largo trago de cerveza. La conversación fue apurando el contenido de aquellos vasos, Neville no tenía ninguna queja de ellos como profesor, por el contrario, estaba muy orgulloso de sus alumnos.

Y Hermione lo estaba de sus hijos. Eran buenos chicos, estudiaban con dirigencia y eran aplicados en sus tareas. Y lo mejor de todo, aquella mujer había conseguido criar a dos buenas personas.

Hacía tiempo que el vidrio de aquellos vasos sólo contenían las manchas de espuma, así que era hora de marchar a casa. Pronto sería la hora de la cena, y ambos tenían obligaciones: Neville vigilar el comedor del colegio, Hermione debía prepararla.

A pesar de aquella máscara, Hermione estaba visiblemente mejor. Parecía que su compañía le había hecho bien. Él había querido hacerle una pregunta que había muerto en su boca.

 _¿Por qué llorabas, Hermione?_

Neville salió del local junto a Hermione, durante la despedida, él volvió a agradecerle, ella volvió a restarle importancia.

Neville comenzó a caminar despacio, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Una mano le sujetó la tela de su chaleco.

-¡Neville, espera!- exclamó Hermione. Neville se giró levemente, para contemplar a su amiga.

-El sábado… vamos a organizar una cena en casa. Van a venir un par de compañeros de trabajo de Ron con sus parejas y Harry con Ginny… ¿Puedes escaparte del colegio? ¿Por qué no te apuntas?

Neville se vio tentado, pero declinó la oferta.

-¿Y qué voy hacer yo en medio de cuatro parejas?

-No seas idiota Neville, realmente quiero que vengas.

Y no pudo decirle no aquellos ojos ambarinos.

 _ **¡Hola chicos!**_

 _ **Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de esta historia que se sale de mi pareja habitual… aunque no he podido evitar que Snape salga, aunque fuera mínima. XD**_

 _ **El fic ya lo tengo escrito, es uno de esos fics comenzados en mi pendrive desde hace años. El otro día recordé esta historia y tuve la necesidad de sacarla fuera de mi mente, así que prácticamente se escribió sola en una par de noches de insomnio.**_

 _ **Son cuatro capítulos y el epílogo, así que es una historia muy cortita y escueta. Tengo pensado de subir los capítulos muy seguidos para que no tengáis que esperar mucho.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Y como siempre, pagad vuestra consumición.**_

 _ **Este fic se lo dedico a mi querida amiga Alejandra, que está un poco agobiada últimamente. A pesar del océano que nos separa, a pesar de que nuestras obligaciones nos tengan muy ocupadas y no podamos hablar todos los días como antes, siempre te llevo en el corazón.**_

 _ **AnitaSnape**_

 _ **Pd. La canción es "otoño" de Medina Azahara.**_


	2. Germinación

Si la ves que pasea sola,  
si en sus ojos tan solo hay dolor  
si su amor es solo el pensamiento  
que el destino quizá le robó.  
Perdida entre la sombras  
un mundo de ilusión  
tal vez una esperanza  
para olvidar su dolor.

 **Germinación.**

Neville se apareció cerca de la casa conyugal de Ron y Hermione. Se mesó con nerviosismo el flequillo, había sido incapaz de peinarlo como a él le hubiera gustado. No tenía muy claro por qué se encontraba tan nervioso, pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello. Había ido muchísimas veces a cenar aquella casa, así que no encontraba explicación a la sensación de vacío de su estómago.

Caminó con dirigencia a la puerta de la casa, pensando que aquel descuidado jardín necesitaba riego y arreglos. Ron siempre había sido descuidado para esas cosas. Pegó en la puerta, sabía que llegaba media hora tarde, ya que estuvo dudando a última hora si acudir o no a la reunión.

Sólo tenía una razón por la que ir, pero hasta su subconsciente no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

La puerta la abrió Hermione. Ese escaso segundo en el que había atraído la pestaña de la puerta hacia ella y había alzado el rostro, sólo en aquel instante, había podido ver el mismo rostro lleno de amargura que en el parque.

Después volvió a ponerse la máscara de falsa alegría.

-¡Hola Neville!- Lo saludó besándole familiarmente las mejillas.- Ya pensaba que habría pasado algo en el colegio, siempre eres tan puntual.

-Bueno… me surgió algo que pude solventar.- mintió mientras ponía en sus manos una botella de vino de elfo que había comprado en Hodgmade esa misma semana.

Neville entró en aquel concurrido salón, por un momento se agobió por el sonido de todas aquellas conversaciones al unísono, pero Ron Weasley se acercó a él y le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo con afecto, quizás más fuerte de lo que debiera.

-¡Profesor Longbottom!- le saludó con cariño.- Ya pensábamos que te habías perdido…

Neville saludó a Harry y Ginny y después le presentaron al resto de gente. Los conocía de vista, habían coincidido en algunas fiestas que había organizado Harry en su casa, pero jamás habían cruzado más palabras que las típicas de cortesía.

Una de aquellas parejas eran padres de un alumno suyo que había comenzado su primer en año en Hogwarts. El chico había caído en Hufflepuff y aquella casa le venía como anillo al dedo. Era un chico muy trabajador, de carácter afable y nobleza admirables.

Neville se deshacía en elogios hacia su alumno ante la mirada aliviada y orgullosa de sus padres. Los niños pasaban mucho tiempo alejados de sus padres en el colegio, era normal que se preocuparan. Mientras mantenían aquella conversación, sus ojos y su atención estaba puesta en Hermione, que andaba ajetreada de aquí para allá atendiéndoles a todos, sirviendo aperitivos, llenando copas.

Ron estaba tranquilamente hablando con Harry sin mover un solo dedo, a pesar de que los invitados fueran compañeros suyos de trabajo.

Era un desconsiderado.

Neville se disculpó con la pareja y se acercó a la mesita de las bebidas. Cogió una copa e iba a servir un vino blanco, pero no sabía cómo, recordaba que ella lo prefería tinto, así que corrigió la mano hacia la botella deseada.

Se acercó a Hermione y le tendió la copa con reflejos rojizos. Ella la aceptó de buena gana.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

Hermione chocó su copa contra la suya.

-No te preocupes, ya está todo listo, prácticamente nos toca sentarnos a cenar.- eso pareció animarla a hablar en voz alta para todos sus invitados.- Id tomando asiento, vamos a cenar ya.

Hermione se acercó a una mini cadena y puso un jazz suave para crear ambiente.

-¡Joder, Hermione!- gritó de repente Ron, acercándose a la cadena de música.- Con esta mierda de música lograrás hacernos dormir a todos.

Ron la cambió por un grupo de moda que en aquellos instantes estaban en la cumbre, pero dentro de unos meses nadie los recordaría.

Neville frunció el ceño… No le molestaba el cambio de música, era normal que en un matrimonio no compartieran del todos sus gustos. El problema era _cómo_ lo había dicho. Lo que acaba de presenciar le repugnaba, odiaba aquel desdén con el que le había hablado a Hermione.

Hermione se mordió el labio, conteniendo una discusión en sus labios. Ella no era de las que callaban, pero ahora no le apetecía pelear de nuevo con él, no le apetecía comenzar la cena con una discusión delante de todos.

Neville volvió a contemplar aquel rostro por unos segundos, aquella tristeza que sólo parecía poder ver él.

-Pues a mí me gustaba.- dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Sintió una mirada penetrante de Ron, si las miradas matasen, él tendría que caer fulminado al suelo en aquel instante.

Hermione se acercó a Neville, dándole la espalda a su esposo. No quería ni mirarlo en aquellos instantes.

-¿Te gusta el Jazz, Neville?- preguntó interesada Hermione.

-Entre muchos estilos… la verdad es que no me cierro a un solo estilo de música.

Los comensales fueron sentándose en la mesa, aquella animada conversación sobre música le sirvió a Neville para tomar asiento junto a su amiga con naturalidad.

Ella parecía satisfecha de sentarse alejada de su marido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La reticencia inicial que había sentido al acudir aquella cena, se había disipado del todo. Neville estaba cenando muy a gusto, franqueado entre sus amigas Hermione y Ginny, con las que había podido mantener conversaciones fluidas. Ambas eran buenas conversadoras y daba gusto debatir con ellas de cualquier cosa, ya fuera política, cine, música…

También había hablado durante largo y tendido con Harry. Sus obligaciones de adultos cada vez hacían más escasos aquellos momentos entre amigos, así que había que disfrutarlos lo máximo posible, quizás transcurrieran otros seis meses hasta que pudieran volver a verse. El hecho que Neville trabajara en Hogwarts como profesor interno dificultaba muchísimo su vida social.

Con el que no había cruzado ni una palabra en toda la noche había sido con Ron. Neville percibía un ambiente raro alrededor de su amigo, pero lo que no sabía era si era real o proyecciones suyas. Algo extraño había surgido a su alrededor a raíz de su comentario sobre la música, pero no sabía indicar qué exactamente.

¿Quizás Ron lo había sentido su comentario como un ataque o una intromisión? No lo había hecho con aquella intención… aunque le entraron ganas de mandarlo a la mierda por hablarle así a su propia mujer.

O sencillamente él estaba paranoico y lo único que le pasaba es que le molestaba su presencia. Comenzaba a sospechar que él era el responsable del llanto de Hermione y eso le enfurecía, aunque no lo mostrara al mundo.

Habían dado buena cuenta de una deliciosa cena, acompañado de un sabroso postre. Hermione recibió felicitaciones de parte de todos por su maestría en la cocina, que ella quitó importancia con humildad, aunque fuera obvio que se había pasado el día cocinando y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en aquellos platos.

Después del postre, tocaban los licores. Había de todo, whisky, ron, vodka… Neville se decantó un licor de hierbas digestivo. No estaba acostumbrado a cenar tan copiosamente, así que beber algo más fuerte le parecía una mala idea al menos que quisiera pasar la noche con ardor de estómago.

Las conversaciones se habían unificado en una general. La noche avanzaba, las manecillas del reloj no cesaban su constante carrera y sin apenas percatarse, los niveles de alcohol en los comensales comenzaban también a subir.

-¿Y no sales con nadie últimamente, Neville?- preguntó interesada Ginny, que hacía mucho que se preocupaba por su vida de soltería.

Sabía que aquella soltería era sostenida por un recuerdo al que se resistía a decir adiós, aunque hacía mucho que ya no era así.

Sencillamente tenía mala suerte con las mujeres.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que no… no he conocido últimamente a nadie.

-¿Y no hay nadie que te interese?- intervino Harry.- ¿Alguna compañera de trabajo? ¿Qué tal la profesora Graham?

-¿Cloe Graham?- preguntó extrañado Neville. Después cayó en la cuenta que ambos eran compañeros de la misma edad, no era tan descabellado imaginarlos juntos.- No, ella y yo somos buenos amigos. Además, ella sale con un medimago muy agradable…

-Y alguna alumna quizás…- intervino con socarronería disfrazada Ron, que estaba hasta arriba ya de copas.- Mi hija Rose me ha contado que tienes un harén de seguidoras.

Neville clavó sus ojos en el pelirrojo, pensaba que era una de sus bromas pesadas, pero lo estaba diciendo en serio. Longbottom frunció el ceño, claramente disgustado. Su moral como profesor era intachable, él era un profesor por verdadera vocación, le encantaba enseñar, ayudar a los jóvenes encontrar su camino… pero de ahí a encamarse con una jovencita había un trecho. Jamás lo había pensado y era algo que jamás iba a ocurrir.

-¡Oh, Neville! No pongas esa cara… hay chicas jovencitas con unos atributos…- esta vez apoyó sus palabras haciendo con sus manos el contorno de unos grandes senos en su propio busto.

-¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así! ¡Le doy clase a tu hija mayor!

-No me digas que nunca lo has pensado… todas esas jovencitas, fruta fresca, un amor prohibido y excitante.

Sí, sabía que Ron era un bocas, sabía que ese defecto se incrementaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero no iba a permitir que sembrara la semilla de la duda. Él jamás tocaría a ninguna de sus alumnas, eso lo tenía claro y el hecho de que se lo plantearan con tanta alegría le repugnaba.

En otro momento posiblemente se lo hubiera tomado a broma, quizás el problema era que el que se lo estaba diciendo, era Ron.

-No me interesan las niñas… ¡Eres un cer…

Neville no pudo terminar el insulto. Hermione se había levantado de su asiento y había dado una palmada sobre la mesa.

-¡Ya basta Ron! ¡Estás haciendo el ridículo!

-¡Sólo estaba bromeando!- se defendió el marido, alzando levemente la voz.

-Estás molestando a Neville diciendo esas asquerosidades… ¿Acaso ya no ves más allá de tus narices?

El ambiente hasta ahora agradable, se tiñó de negro. El aire se esperó alrededor de los comensales y el mal rollo lo inundó todo.

-Nosotros creo que nos vamos a ir…- dijo Ginny cortando aquel incómodo silencio.- Mi madre se ha quedado cuidando a Lily Luna y no quiero abusar.

Oír el nombre de su novia muerta era lo último que le faltaba a Neville para amargarse la noche.

Todos los invitados se fueron despidiendo a remolque de Ginny. Ella había abierto la puerta para poder huir de aquella mala situación.

Neville se estaba colocando su abrigo cuándo Hermione se acercó a él. Le ayudó a colocarse bien las solapas.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado…

-No tienes que pedir perdón por algo que no has hecho.

Neville terminó de abrochar el último botón.

Su rostro le partía el corazón, quiso hacerla sentir mejor.

-No te preocupes… todos sabemos cómo es cuándo bebe. No se lo tengo en cuenta.

Hermione susurró un adiós y plasmó un beso en su mejilla.

Neville salió a la noche, el frío le golpeó con vehemencia la cara.

El lugar donde ella le había rozado con sus labios comenzó a arder.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville salió de la tienda con aquel sobre en la mano. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, quizás movido por un impulso, un deseo de tener un detalle con ella después de todo lo que le ayudó en el ministerio días atrás.

Había acudido al mundo muggle a comprar material para los invernaderos, pero vio por casualidad aquel cartel en el escaparate de aquella tienda de instrumentos de música y no pudo evitar comprarlas.

Neville abrió el sobre, contemplando las dos entradas del grupo favorito de Jazz de Hermione. Aquel conjunto estaba compuesto por músicos de avanzada edad y ya era muy extraño que ofrecieran conciertos. El concierto se celebraba en una sala muy pequeña y las entradas eran limitadas, así que no lo había pensado mucho.

La llevaría a escuchar buena música y a tomar esa cerveza negra que tanto le gustaba…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

 _¿Por qué había pensado llevarla él cuándo lo natural era que le regalara las dos entradas y ella fuera con su marido?_

Con ese cabeza hueca.

Jamás le había pasado antes, pero en aquel instante deseó que Ron no existiese, que se desintegrara en el aire como polvo.

Nunca se lo había planteado hasta ahora, pero aquel matrimonio le parecía de repente absurdo.

Y en una rápida asociación de ideas, recordó aquella flor silvestre del parque. Bella, fresca, salvaje, de las que brotan una entre millares… y aquella otra planta sobre ella como un parásito, ahogando su belleza, quitándole poco a poco la vida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione recibió aquella noche la visita de una lechuza de Hogwarts. Desató de las patas del animal un sobre y el animal emprendió el vuelo sin esperar respuesta.

Hermione reconoció la letra del sobre. Ahora la tenía un poco más destartalada que cuando niño, pero le había ayudado muchas veces en la tarea de pociones como para olvidarla.

 _Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que las disfrutes. NL._

Hermione abrió el sobre y soltó un chillido de alegría. Sin pensarlo mucho, corrió al salón dónde Ron estaba leyendo las páginas deportivas del periódico.

-¡Mira Ron! ¡Neville nos ha regalado unas entradas a un concierto para este sábado!

Ron alzó la cabeza y contempló las entradas que su mujer le había puesto feliz delante de sus narices. Reconoció el logotipo del grupo y resopló con hastío.

-Menudo coñazo…

A Hermione se le borró todo rastro de felicidad de la cara.

-¿Por qué no invitas a mi hermana?- preguntó Ron volviendo a las páginas de su periódico.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sofá contrario al que estaba sentado su marido.

-No creo que quiera venir… Lily es muy pequeña y ya sabes que no quiere dejarla. El otro día me sorprendió que viniera a la cena.

El recuerdo de la bronca que mantuvieron después de la reunión los sobrevoló a ambos.

-¿Por qué no vas con Neville?- dijo Ron con naturalidad, pasando una página de su periódico.- ¿A él también le gusta, no?

Sin saberlo, el muy imbécil comenzó a cavar su propia tumba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El sábado llegó tras una larga semana de clases. Aquel sábado le tocaba a Neville guardia por la noche en los pasillos del colegio, pero consiguió cambiárselo a su compañera Graham, aunque él tendría que hacerle dos turnos en lugar de uno.

 _-Los chicos el sábado están más revueltos que otros días… Te toca este martes y el que viene._

Se tocó con nerviosismo el flequillo que era incapaz de domar. Dos noches de guardia merecían la pena por estar allí.

Pegó suavemente con el puño en la puerta. Ron la abrió con un quinto de cerveza en la mano.

-Buenas noches, Neville.- Le saludó con su simpatía normal. Sin suspicacias, sin sospechas extrañas… pero Neville se sintió mal por ello.

No podía evitar sentirse mal, aunque no había hecho nada malo. Su mente le gritaba, su cuerpo también, pero él lo ignoraba.

Aquello era una salida entre amigos.

-Hermione está terminando de vestirse… no tardará.

Mantuvieron una conversación trivial sobre el tiempo, Ron le informó que habían anunciado lluvia para la noche.

Neville no hizo amago de entrar en aquella casa en la que había sido invitado muchas veces y Ron franqueaba la puerta con su cuerpo, impidiéndole la entrada al hogar conyugal.

Hermione apareció de repente.

-¿Qué hacéis en la puerta?- preguntó a modo de reproche a su marido.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se hizo un lado, dejándola salir. Alzó el botellín de cerveza.

-Pasadlo bien.- deseó con franqueza y después cerró la puerta tras sí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El local donde se celebraba el concierto era acogedor. Los suelos y las paredes estaban forradas de cálida madera, la luz era tenue en todo el local exceptuando el escenario, iluminado por bombillas de colores.

Había muchas pequeñas mesitas circulares con asientos difuminadas por toda la sala, con pequeños quinqués de aceite en el centro.

Neville y Hermione habían acudido temprano, así que consiguieron una mesa privilegiada frente al escenario.

Neville ordenó dos tanques de cerveza negra de la marca favorita de Hermione. La mujer brindó con él y le dio un buen trago a su vaso.

Neville la contemplaba sin tapujos, clavando sus pupilas sobre ella. Su sonrisa sincera, su rostro relajado, sus ojos brillantes… ella no llevaba máscara en aquellos instantes, realmente estaba feliz de estar allí.

El concierto comenzó puntual, Hermione gritó y aplaudió como loca. Neville silbó en un volumen digno de cabrero.

Sintió la suave mano de Hermione, cogiendo la suya gentilmente sobre el tablero de la mesa. Se inclinó para hablarle en el oído, ya que el volumen de la música era muy fuerte.

-Gracias por invitarme.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios.

No soltó su mano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando terminó el concierto, salieron otra vez al mundo, alejándose de aquel local abarrotado de gente. Hacía una noche magnífica y sin planteárselo, comenzaron a caminar, dando un pequeño paseo sin rumbo.

Neville pensó que ella querría aparecerse cuanto antes en la puerta de su casa, pero la mujer no parecía tener prisa por volver. Caminaron por una gran avenida iluminadas por faroles de luz amarillenta y grandes escaparates de tiendas de todo tipo.

Una gota de agua golpeó una de sus mejillas, después otra en su mano, otra en la punta de sus zapatos… y de repente, cómo vaticinó Ron en su conversación insulsa, una tormenta implacable se descargó sobre ellos.

Neville estaba preparado para desaparecerse, pero ella soltó una risotada y corrió a refugiarse dentro de un portal. Neville corrió tras ella, siguiendo la estela de su cabello en movimiento.

Neville intentó recuperar el aliento por la carrera con disimulo, le avergonzaba que estuviera tan quemado a contrapunto de ella, que estaba impasible, como si no hubiera recorrido la misma distancia que él. Ella estaba en forma, en cambio él era un desastre.

Hermione cargó su hombro contra una de las paredes, contemplando la lluvia caer. Un relámpago iluminó su rostro, no sonreía, pero parecía en completa paz.

-Muchas gracias por lo de esta noche.- dijo Hermione en una voz suave.- Lo necesitaba.

Se miraron a los ojos, un relámpago los iluminó, después tronó con estrépito, parecía que la ciudad vibraba bajo el sonido.

-Me has hecho muy feliz.- dijo pasándose una mano por la larga melena alborotada y húmeda.

-Me alegro… a mí también me ha hecho muy feliz venir contigo.

Neville y Hermione contemplaron la lluvia caer en un cómodo silencio.

-Mi abuela decía que la lluvia era el llanto de las estrellas.- dijo de repente Neville.

-No sé si eso es bonito o triste. –susurró Hermione.

-Esta lluvia me recuerda a ti.

Lo había meditado mucho, pero estaba dispuesto a formular la pregunta que quería hacerle desde que la encontró en el parque.

-¿Por qué llorabas el otro día?

Hermione parecía sorprendida ante la pregunta. Sabía que la había visto, no era tonta, pero confiaba en la discreción de Neville. Él no era de los que le gustaba fisgonear en la vida de los demás, eran de las pocas personas que eran capaces de escucharte sin juzgar.

-No tiene importancia.

Neville frunció el ceño.

-Siempre le estás quitando la importancia a las cosas… pero sí que la tiene.

-No es algo por lo que te debas preocupar…- contestó con evasivas.

-Eres mi amiga Hermione... sí que me preocupo.

Ella le contempló un momento, sorprendida. Quizás hacía mucho que nadie se preocupaba por sus sentimientos.

Hermione apartó la mirada.

-No soy feliz.- fue su respuesta sincera.

Neville desvió su atención de la lluvia para mirarla a ella.

-Sé que lo tengo todo para ser feliz, un trabajo que me gusta, tengo salud de hierro, mis hijos crecen fuertes y sanos… pero soy incapaz de sentirla.

-No has nombrado a Ron.- indicó el profesor, casi en un susurro.

-Ron…

Ella también bajó la voz, como si temiera que Ron pudiera oírla en la distancia.

-Creo que él no es consciente de todo el daño que me hace… No sé en qué momento mi amor por él salió por la ventana.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues con él?

-Mis hijos, la costumbre… quizás no exista un amor para toda la vida. Quizás el amor esté condenado a apagarse con el tiempo y sólo quede el cariño.

De sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas furtivas. Neville las contempló con dolor.

-No me gusta verte llorar. No me gusta verte sufrir.

Y la abrazó con fuerza, la atrajo hacia sí y estrechó su cuerpo entre sus brazos, con firmeza. Al principio ella se dejó abrazar dejando sus brazos flácidos.

Hermione cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma a colonia que desprendía en abrigo de Neville. Alzó los brazos lentamente y se aferró a él intentando no llorar.

Neville acarició su cabello mojado.

Ella alzó el rostro para contemplar su mirada limpia.

Él la contempló bajo la luz de los relámpagos.

Acortó la distancia que separaba sus bocas, imprimiendo sus labios sobre los de ella.

Cerró los ojos para no ver su rostro de asco, de rechazo, esperó un empujón por su parte. Antes de hacerlo ya se arrepentía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Deseaba besarla, abrazarla… acariciarla.

Sabía que no podía ser, que ella después de todo estaba casada… pero por un momento no quería hacer lo correcto.

Sintió una oleada de felicidad cuándo ella enterró una de sus manos en su cabello, correspondiendo al beso, abriendo su boca, invadiendo la suya. Cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, una sensación extraña anidó en su estómago y una electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Y de repente el dolor al ser empujado al fin.

Ahora Hermione lo contemplaba con grandes ojos, con resuello agitado, cómo si ahora le llegaran los efectos de la carrera de antes.

-Neville… yo…

Hermione retrocedió un paso y después otro, poniendo una dolorosa distancia entre los dos.

-Hermione, espera.- la llamó al leer sus intenciones en sus ojos.

Hermione desapareció del portal.

 _ **¡Hola! Cómo prometí aquí está el segundo capítulo, que da un pequeño paso entre ambos.**_

 _ **Como podéis ver, la historia está narrada íntegramente desde el punto de vista de Neville, así que los pensamientos de Hermione los tendréis que intuir con el profesor.**_

 _ **En cambio los pensamientos de Neville… ahí están aunque a veces no sea muy sincero consigo mismo. Aún no quiere poner etiquetas. Muy decente en cuánto a enrollarse con alumnas, pero pronto tendrá que tragarse esa moral. Ya sabéis lo que me gusta ponerle en situaciones límite. XD**_

 _ **Si hay alguien que haya leído mi fic "No te acerques tanto a ella" habrá reconocido el nombre de Cloe Graham. Me hizo gracia incluirla a modo de guiño. De todas formas en todos los fics usamos los personajes de Jk para jugar con ellos en diferentes universos, me hacía gracia pensar que ella pudiera existir en este y que no fuera una imbécil. XD**_

 _ **Un besiño y como siempre pagad lo que consumís.**_

 _ **El próximo lo subiré en breve.**_

 _ **AnitaSnape**_

 _ **Pd. La canción es "No está sola" de Medina Azahara, unos máquinas del rock andaluz.**_


	3. Floración

Niña tienes algo  
Que me puedes dar  
Brillan tus encantos  
En mi caminar.

 **Floración.**

Neville Longbottom caminaba por los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts. Aquella noche estaba cubriendo la ronda de pasillos de la profesora Graham como prometió que haría.

Hacía días que no levantaba cabeza.

No sabía nada de ella desde que se besaran en aquel portal. Le escribió varias veces, pero la cobardía rasgó aquellos mensajes.

Se tocó los labios, sumido en un pensamiento melancólico. A pesar de que habían transcurrido varios días, aún le ardían los labios, como si Hermione trazara caminos de fuego, como si se los hubiera dejado en carne viva.

No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar… la realidad era la que era. Y la realidad es que Hermione estaba casada desde hacía mucho con Ron.

Y ambos eran sus amigos.

Había besado a Hermione… aún no podía creerlo. Había besado a la pareja de su amigo, le había dado todo igual y lo había hecho.

Se había atrevido a cruzar una frontera que no debió nunca traspasar.

Desde entonces se había visto sumergido en una ansiedad creciente, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaba allí. Se había visto tentado en pedir alguna poción tranquilizadora en la enfermería, pero no quería que la enfermera del colegio le interrogara.

Apoyó la frente en una de las vidrieras del colegio.

El cristal estaba helado, fuera seguía lloviendo a cántaros.

Intentó no pensar en nada, dejándose llevar por el tranquilizador sonido de la lluvia golpeando el vidrio.

Echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó con su frente el cristal. Lo repitió hasta tres veces.

-Mierda. Esta vez la he cagado pero bien.

Se quedó allí, inmóvil contra la ventana, concentrado en el silencio de la noche, quería desaparecer, fundirse con la nada hasta eliminarse por completo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- susurró para sí.

Deseo, culpabilidad, añoranza, necesidad… su cabeza era una jaula de grillos y no podía pensar con claridad, solo mil locuras.

 _Quiero verla… quiero volver a verla._

Se negaba lo evidente, no quería ponerle etiquetas a lo que sentía, aunque supiera qué era, aunque le diera miedo admitirlo, aunque fuera silencio.

Estaba desesperado. Por una vez que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, se veía en tan mala situación y ya no había arreglo. Después de aquel beso sabía que las cosas entre Hermione y él habían cambiado. Sabía que jamás ocurriría nada entre ellos y había echado a perder su amistad para siempre.

 _Pero ella había correspondido a su beso, ¿No? ¿Qué significaba eso después de todo? ¿Qué sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Qué se había dejado arrastrar por él? ¿O quizás sentía lástima por él?_

Jamás se sintió tan vulnerable. Jamás pensó que se iba a sentir tan miserable. No lo había dicho en voz alta, pero sus acciones hablaban por sí solas. No tenía escusas, aquello no había sido una acción nublado por el alcohol de las cervezas que bebieron o había estado bajo el influjo de un hechizo o conjuro.

Lo había hecho porque había querido, lo había hecho porque lo había deseado, lo había hecho porque lo había anhelado desde hacía mucho.

Pero ella… era Hermione.

 _¿Desde cuándo le gustaba Hermione? No sabría decirlo, pero ahí estaba la explicación de porqué recordaba las veces que se habían visto, que recordara cosas tan triviales como qué cerveza le gustaba o cómo tomaba el café… todo eso lo recordaba porque era ella._

La había estado observando desde siempre, aunque no se diera cuenta. La había contemplado de lejos anhelando algo que jamás podría tener, deseando arrebatárselo a su amigo.

Pero eso jamás ocurriría.

Suspiró con resignación.

Le escribiría una carta y le pediría perdón.

Algo golpeó con violencia la ventana.

Neville se incorporó asustado _. ¿Qué había sido eso?_ Por la noche nefasta que hacía, dudaba que hasta los murciélagos hubieran salido a cazar.

Un chillido y arañazos en el cristal le alertaron. Abrió sin demoras la ventana y entró un pequeño mochuelo totalmente empapado por agua de la lluvia.

Neville se apiadó del pobre animal y se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta, para envolver el pequeño cuerpecito del ave. Al principio pensó que la lluvia lo había despistado, entonces se percató de una pequeña nota anudada en una de sus patas.

La quitó con mimo, el animal piaba de placer al sentirse calentito entre las ropas y los brazos del profesor.

La nota estaba envuelta en forma de canutillo y alguien la había hechizado para repeler el agua.

Sabía de quien era antes de abrirla.

 _ **Te espero mañana a las 7pm. Tenemos que hablar.**_

Bajo esas escuetas palabras la dirección de una cafetería a las afueras de Londres.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuándo al día siguiente llegó a la cafetería, ella ya lo estaba esperando, a pesar de llegar escrupulosamente puntual. Miraba distraídamente por la ventana, con su rostro apoyado sobre uno de sus puños, a la altura de la boca. Había ordenado un té que se enfriaba sin haberlo tocado. No se había quitado el abrigo, como si no tuviera intención de quedarse mucho.

Neville se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella, sin saludarla, sin decir absolutamente nada. Ella no quitaba los ojos de la ventana. La camarera se acercó con diligencia al recién llegado y pidió un café solo.

Neville la miraba fijamente, pero ella no movía un músculo. La camarera no tardó en servirle la comanda y alejarse tras una sonrisa y un ofrecimiento a que no dudaran en llamarla si deseaban algo más.

Hermione bajó la mano, destapando su boca para hablar.

-Eres mi amigo…- dijo sin mirarle.

-Lo sé.

-Estoy casada…

-Lo sé.

-Estoy casada con tu amigo…

-Lo sé.

-Eso no estuvo bien.

-Lo sé.- volvió a darle la razón.

-No debió pasar nunca. Entre tú y yo…

-Lo sé.

Hermione desvió su mirada ambarina hacia él, clavándoselos como puñales.

-¿Entonces por qué quiero que vuelva ocurrir?

El café de Neville se volcó casi entero. El hombre se había puesto de pie y se había inclinado hacia ella, tomando posesión de sus labios. Neville se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándola besándola en la boca sin importarle que estuvieran en un lugar público, sin importarle que cualquiera pudiera verlos.

Saboreó sus lágrimas saladas, ella lloraba.

Neville rompió el beso y dejó su frente sobre la de ella. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar de aquel sueño.

-No me gusta que llores.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad.

Neville jamás sabría si eso era verdad o mentira.

Y esta vez, fue ella quien le besó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó con voz entrecortada a causa de un gran nerviosismo.- Si quieres irte lo entenderé.

La llave que contenía aquel enorme llavero con el número 394 escrito, se le resbaló de las manos temblorosas y cayó al suelo. Hermione la recogió y fue ella quien abrió la puerta.

-Olvidas que ha sido idea mía.

Neville al principio había pensado que ella le estaba vacilando cuándo le dejó caer la idea de acudir al hotel de la esquina. Rió nerviosamente la broma hasta que vio su rostro sombrío. No estaba bromeando.

Sintió que se ruborizaba, algo vergonzoso para un hombre hecho y derecho, más cerca de la cuarentena que de la adolescencia.

Miles de razones cruzaron su mente, tanto para ir como para no hacerlo, quizás hubiera más razones negativas en su lista, pero su deseo de estar con ella era más intenso que cualquier razón.

Recordó un momento el rostro de su amigo, pero intentó no pensar en él, desechándolo a un rincón de su mente.

Aceptó y allí estaban, cruzando una frontera más.

Neville entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta al mundo exterior.

La habitación no tenía nada de especial, era como cualquier otra habitación ordinaria de hotel. Escritorio, un sillón, un gran ventanal… y una enorme cama de matrimonio que los llamaba.

Ella se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó al respaldo del sillón.

Neville estaba de pie en la entrada, las piernas y las manos le vibraban. Había estado con otras mujeres pero jamás había sentido lo que experimentaba en aquel instante.

Si eso no era amor, no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Ella intuyó su nerviosismo y se acercó al minibar.

-¿Quieres una copa?- preguntó con voz de seda.

 _Ya era evidente lo que iba a pasar. ¿Por qué no podía mover sus pies del suelo?_

Hermione se inclinó al pequeño frigorífico.

Neville acortó la distancia en dos zancadas y la cogió de la muñeca, jalándola hacia él.

La puerta del minibar se cerró por inercia.

-No sé qué me pasa contigo.- susurró y después la besó.

Hermione se colgó de su cuello, correspondiendo aquel apasionado beso, desatando lo que había guardado dentro de sí, despertando una pasión escondida en lo más recóndito de su ser. Era evidente que aquello no había brotado espontáneamente, aquel deseo no había nacido de la nada, sino que se había cocinado a fuego lento bajo los silencios y los anhelos por realizar.

El destino los había puesto en aquella habitación y no iba a negar sus deseos más oscuros.

Aquella hermosa mujer, su amiga de la infancia, la esposa de otro, la esposa de su amigo… quería hacerla suya.

Cuánto deseaba hacerle el amor.

Profundizó el beso, sintiendo la respiración de ella, anhelando beber de su boca, saboreando sus labios. Ella introdujo la lengua, invadiendo todo su ser, arrasando con todo.

Neville la empujaba con suavidad, llevándosela a la cama, a cada paso que él avanzaba y ella retrocedía.

Cayó encima de ella. Ella rompió el beso, gateando hacia atrás, para poder subirse mejor. Neville arrojó el abrigo al suelo y se aproximó a ella.

Su rostro… sin máscaras, sin contención le volvió loco.

Ella lo deseaba tanto como él.

Se besaron en la boca mientras las capas de tela iban despojándose con urgencia. Neville abrió la camisa de ella, besando su cuello níveo. La piel de Hermione era pálida y suave, con pequeños lunares. Besó la línea de su mandíbula, haciéndola soltar un gemido. Mordió levemente con sus dientes su barbilla y volvió a besarla.

Mientras ella tiraba de su camisa, hasta que cayó al suelo, junto a la cama.

Surcó su cuello una vez más pero ahora decidió seguir más al sur. Intentó quitarle el sujetador, pero no pudo. Ella lo hizo por él, dejando al descubierto aquella parte de su cuerpo hasta ahora escondida para él.

Los besó con devoción, chupando aquellos botones oscuros. Ella gemía bajo su tacto y eso provocaba en él más deseo. Probó en darle un mordisquito en un pezón, suavemente, casi sólo posando los dientes. Eso pareció gustarle.

Se sentía torpe, un tanto desorientado. La mecánica la conocía, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan excitado y nervioso. Aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía con ella y quizás fuera la única, y quería que lo disfrutara. Quería llevarla al cielo, quería hacerla temblar, quería escuchar su nombre en sus labios. No sabía si iba a poder lograrlo, pero lo iba a intentar con todo su empeño.

Deseaba hacerle el amor, quería entregarse a ella sin condiciones.

Los pantalones fueron los siguientes a reunirse en el suelo al resto de ropas.

Neville besó la línea de su estómago, besó lo que parecía una horrible cicatriz de cesárea, prosiguiendo su camino, bordeando a propósito aquella última prenda que escondía su rincón más secreto. Acarició sus piernas, con sus manos ásperas de trabajar duro y ella puso uno de sus pies en su hombro. Sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas, de alguien que sale todas las mañanas a correr. Neville recordó las veces que las había admirado de lejos, cuándo ella vestía faldas y tacones.

Ella se incorporó levemente y con una mano lo atrajo otra vez de vuelta al punto de partida de sus labios.

Podía sentir cada milímetro de su piel desnuda frotándose contra la suya, sus besos, sus manos recorriendo su espalda.

Se separó levemente de ella, respirando agitadamente, lleno de excitación. Hermione le acarició la mejilla, respiraba agitadamente y en sus labios estaba dibujada una sincera sonrisa.

Entonces vio aquella horrible cicatriz, aquella cicatriz que hacía a Hermione usar media manga incluso en verano. Aquella palabra que había firmado aquella mortífaga que tanto daño había hecho a ambos.

Ella se percató de ello.

-No la mires… por favor.

Neville acarició con sus mejillas su antebrazo, igual que haría un gato y comenzó a besar aquella fea cicatriz, un beso por cada letra que la formaba.

-Hermione…

Volvió a besarla demandante y volvió a recorrer su cuerpo cubriendo su piel de besos, hasta llegar a la última frontera que le quedaba por cruzar, juntos.

Neville destapó aquel volcán caliente y se sumergió en su lava. Sorbió cada flujo que salía de ella, lamió cada parte escondido de su ser, saboreándola, disfrutando ver cómo se derretía bajo su boca. Podía haber estado allí más tiempo perdido en su sabor de mujer, pero ella tiró de él, atrayéndole con urgencia contra su cuerpo, guiando con su mano su virilidad hacia su entrada.

-Dios.

Neville entró en ella con facilidad, la sentía húmeda y caliente. Comenzó a mecerse en su interior, aquello estaba más que bien, pensó que terminaría volviéndose loco. Apenas podía pensar, sólo podía abandonarse a sus sentidos.

Ella envolvió con sus piernas su cintura, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo, haciendo la penetración más profunda.

Se movió con más rapidez e intensidad. Golpeando con su pelvis la entrada de ella, comenzaron a gemir, ninguno de los dos podía evitarlo. Neville se contenía todo lo que podía, pero ya no podía resistirlo más, así que se abandonó al frenesí de sus cuerpos, fundiéndose con ella en un estremecimiento que lo inundó todo de placer.

Se dejó caer encima de ella, con suavidad, sin salirse aún de su interior. Hermione lo atrajo para sí, envolviéndole con intensidad con sus brazos y sus largas piernas.

Sus labios estaban junto su oído, estuvo a punto de susurrarle aquellas dos palabras que intercambiaban amantes desde toda la eternidad.

Pero se contuvo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville contemplaba el techo de la habitación perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos se habían acurrucado bajo las sábanas, abrazando el cuerpo desnudo del otro, sumiéndose en un silencio prolongado.

Notaba su respiración tranquila, el contorno de su cuerpo pegado a su cadera, su mano sobre su pecho. Podía sentirla a su lado y aún no podía creer que estuviera allí.

Lo que había pasado en aquella habitación le parecía un sueño, un anhelo inconfesable que había terminado por ocurrir.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se sentía satisfecho.

La tempestad del deseo los había llevado aquella playa… _¿Pero ahora qué iba a pasar?_

Sintió un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, como si miles de arañas estuvieran paseando por cada tramo de piel y le invadió un extraño vértigo, como si aquella cama flotara por encima de un abismo oscuro y profundo.

¿Y si aquella había sido la _única_ vez? ¿Y si ella se arrepentía? ¿Y si ella no deseaba verle más?

Recordó con dolor quien era el marido de Hermione.

Pasara lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que ella quisiera darle, sin exigencias, sin reproches.

En aquel silencio, Neville Longbottom se rindió sin condiciones.

Hermione rompió aquel silencio.

-Creo que ahora necesito esa copa.

Sin vergüenza, la mujer se levantó de la cama sin tapar su desnudez. Neville contempló con verdadera devoción sus curvas de mujer. Era un templo en el que estaba deseando rezar.

La mujer volvió a entrar entre las sábanas y le tendió una pequeña botellita de Whisky. Ella abrió la suya y le dio un buen trago. Neville abrió la suya, pero no bebió.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella después de apurar el contenido.

-Lo sé.- fue su respuesta.

-Esto no debería hacer pasado… yo estoy casada... Tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida.

Otra vez diciendo obviedades. Aquello era la puta verdad, en su más asquerosa y dolorosa realidad.

Neville puso su botellita de licor sin probarla encima de la mesilla de noche.

-Si quieres que olvidemos que _esto_ ha pasado… lo entiendo.

Neville contempló sus manos, sin tener valor de mirarla a la cara.

-Yo… aceptaré tu elección, tanto si quieres irte o quedarte... pero siempre estaré para ti.

Las manos de Hermione tomaron su rostro con delicadeza, obligándole a mirarla.

-No sé qué es esto… tampoco quiero pensar ahora mucho en ello… sólo sé que no quiero dejarte ir.

Y esta vez fue ella quien acercó sus labios para besarle.

Neville correspondió a su beso, enredando sus manos con su cabello. Poco a poco ella fue inclinándose sobre él, acariciándolo, besándolo, amándolo una vez más.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville masticaba su cena con parsimonia, aún perdido en un pensamiento que lo llevaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, para ser más concretos, a la habitación de un hotel.

-Oye… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Aquella voz chirriante zumbó en sus oídos. Sí, la profesora Graham le estaba hablando desde hacía un buen rato, pero él no había escuchado nada en absoluto. Sabía que se estaba quejando de unos alumnos de Gryffindor a los que había pillado fumando a escondidas y que él como jefe de su casa tenía que censurar ese comportamiento. En otro momento estaría muy disgustado, pero en esos instantes aquello carecía de interés para él, por él, se podían fumar el enorme lazo del diablo que tenía en uno de los invernaderos.

-Neville… ¿Te pasa algo?

-No me pasa nada.- dijo con tono de aburrimiento volviendo a su plato. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Te veo más disperso de lo normal… ¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó con verdadera preocupación. La profesora y él eran muy buenos amigos.- Estás muy colorado, no tendrás fiebre…

Cloe acercó su mano para tocarle la frente, pero él la esquivó.

-Joder Cloe, que estoy bien.- No sabía por qué pero de repente sacaba ese mal humor a pasear.

-Te encuentro algo raro… a ver, mírame.

Neville la miró a la cara desafiante.

-Te sigo notando algo extraño… algo que antes no estaba ahí…

-Tú flipas.

La profesora pareció percatarse de algo e hizo una mueca, comenzando a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Tú has follado!- exclamó señalándole con el dedo.

Aquello lo dijo un poco más alto de lo que debiera. Algunos de sus compañeros se giraron a verlos, Minerva se aclaró la garganta a modo de censura, claramente molesta.

Neville se levantó de la mesa de profesores.

-He dado en el clavo, ¿eh?- dijo ella socarrona.

-Hay días que no te soporto. Eres de lo más infantil.

Cloe se levantó y fue tras su colega, que intentaba en vano huir.

-¡A dónde vas! ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Neville abandonó el gran comedor seguido por una pesada profesora de transformaciones que no logró que soltara prenda.

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic… que ya veis lo movidito que ha sido. ¡Neville aún no se lo cree! XD**

 **Hacía mil que no escribía un Lemon y es la primera vez que lo hago sobre esta inusual pareja. Espero haberlo hecho decentemente… aunque lo que describiera no lo fuera en absoluto. Muajajaja**

 **A los que ya conocéis a Graham de** _ **otro universo**_ **de mi fics, no pude evitar escribir esta escena. Sabéis que siempre le meto algo de humor a mis historias, si no, no sería AnitaSnape. Esa escena está inspirada en algo que me pasó con mi mejor amigo… cuando conoces a alguien bien y de tanto tiempo como nosotros, sólo hace falta mirarte a la cara para saber si ha bebido, si ha fumado algo que no debiera o si ha echado un cancanete…**

 **Bueno que me enrollo más que una persiana. La próxima vez subiré el último capítulo y el epílogo a la vez.**

 **Un besiño a todos y pagad lo que consumís.**

 **Pd. ¿Vais a ver "los crímenes" este finde? Yo creo que iré el lunes.**

 **Pd2. La canción es "una noche de amor desesperada" de Triana, otros grandes del rock andaluz**


	4. Marchitación

Dos amores dos claveles  
un crepúsculo entre tinieblas  
dos amores dos claveles  
se rompe el tallo se quiebra  
por donde estará el camino  
sendero de la esperanza  
que blanco y negro es el sino  
de este amor prendido en ascuas.  
a la vera de tu querer  
que en la sombra tengo el mío  
entre sombra y sol un poder  
hay que el cielo se ha estremecio  
amores que no puen ser

 **Marchitación.**

Había recibido una nota de Hermione citándolo al día siguiente en la recepción de un hotel. Mintió a su jefa diciéndole que tenía algo urgente que atender, aplazó un par de clases que debía impartir y suplicó a Graham que se hiciera cargo de la vigilancia de aquella tarde en la sala de estudio.

Y todo aquel esfuerzo, para estar con ella. Si ella le llamaba, iba a dejarlo todo para acudir.

Surcó su cuerpo desesperado, con ansia de sentirla. Apenas habían llegado aquella extraña habitación de hotel cuando la había asaltado con sus besos y caricias, casi arrancándole la ropa al llegar.

-Me has echado de menos…- gimió Hermione, bajo sus envolventes besos.

No era una pregunta, era una verdad absoluta.

Ella correspondía a los besos de su amante, llevándole hasta la cama, dispuesta a pecar una vez más.

Después de aquella tarde que pasaron juntos haciendo el amor, había temido que no volviera a llamarle. Temía que terminara arrepintiéndose, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y no volver a surcar nunca más aquellas curvas de mujer.

Pero cual afortunado era de tenerla, aunque fuera a escondidas, aunque fuera en la oscuridad de aquella habitación de hotel.

Hermione no era consciente del todo del poder que ejercía sobre él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville Longbottom cargaba aquel voluminoso regalo con cierta dificultad. Quizás se había pasado, ya que ella sólo era un bebé que iba a cumplir un año de edad, pero era su padrino y quería estar a la altura.

Se adentró en la chimenea con cuidado de no aplastarlo y lanzó a sus pies los polvos Flu, apareciendo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Tosió a causa de la ceniza y salió de la chimenea, sacudiéndose el flequillo con la mano y soplando sobre aquel gran regalo en un intento de eliminar la suciedad.

Era evidente que allí se estaba celebrando una fiesta infantil. Había globos de colores flotando por la estancia, cadenetas de colores y gritos infantiles.

Cuándo había pedido permiso para acudir a la fiesta de su ahijada, Minerva había estado a punto de negarse. Eran muchas las tardes que se había escapado del colegio para verse con Hermione y su jefa comenzaba a sospechar de él. Algo le hacía sospechar que su profesor de herbología no tenía tantas urgencias que atender, pero sus años de pulcra docencia le abalaban.

Pero cuándo le contó que la razón para salir del colegio, era para ir a la fiesta de su ahijada, no se había podido negar. La mujer después de tantos años, aún sentía debilidad por Harry Potter.

En otro momento le hubiera dado lo mismo acudir o no, pero tenía muchas ganas de verla… aunque era la primera vez que se iban a ver con gente alrededor después de acostarse juntos.

Y eso lo tenía histérico.

Él también estaría allí… sabía que ese día terminaría llegando, pero siempre lo había visto como algo lejano y no tangente como ahora. Al principio comenzó a comerse la cabeza pensando cómo sería volver a ver a Ron, pero sabía que si pensaba mucho en ello terminaría volviéndose loco, así que lo dejó como algo que lidiar en su futuro y disfrutar de su _carpe diem._

Pero Ron estaba allí e iba a ser inevitable verlo.

Sólo de pensarlo le temblaban las manos y las rodillas.

 _¿Sería capaz de mirarle a la cara? ¿Sería capaz de hacer como si nada?_ Después de todo, el hombre ignoraba por completo lo que ocurría entre él y Hermione. No sabía que uno de sus mejores amigos y su mujer lo traicionaban a sus espaldas.

Por mucho que pensara que era un capullo a veces, por mucho que quisiera engañarse, Ron era su amigo.

Se adentró a la habitación con pasos cautelosos e indecisos. Si se daba la vuelta, aún podría irse de allí sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de que había llegado.

-¡Neville! ¡Al fin llegaste!- chilló Ginny llena de alegría.

Neville le entregó su regalo y se vio empujado hacia el salón principal. Ginny hablaba sin parar, pero él apenas podía escucharla. Los oídos le pitaban y sentía una opresión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. Estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Es una pena que por la lluvia no hayamos podido celebrarlo en la madriguera… allí en el jardín los niños podrían correr con más libertad.

Minerva le había dado un permiso especial para ausentarse del colegio a los hermanos y primos de Lily, para que no tuviera que celebrar su cumpleaños rodeada sólo de adultos. Pero en realidad, con su escasa edad, dudaba que pudiera darse cuenta. Por la noche tendrían que volver todos con él con un traslador.

Albus Severus pasó a su lado riendo, siendo perseguido por su primo Hugo, que era la viva imagen de su madre.

-¡Hola Profesor Longbottom!- saludaron sin pararse, disfrutando al máximo su tiempo fuera de Hogwarts.

Neville levantó la mano pero no le dio tiempo a contestar el saludo, los niños habían desaparecido por el pasillo.

Con la mano levantada miró al centro del salón y entre todas las personas que había en aquella concurrida fiesta, pudo ubicarla en un segundo.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de un ventanal, salpicado por la lluvia torrencial de fuera. Ella tenía entre sus brazos a su sobrina, que la contemplaba con verdadero amor con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella movía con suavidad sus labios, mientras le pasaba amorosamente un dedo por uno de sus mofletes. Tenía a la niña totalmente ensimismada, observándola con aquellos enormes ojos verdes con verdadera devoción.

Igual que él, tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Aunque supiera que estaba mal, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-¡Neville ya te echábamos de menos!- gritó con alegría Ron Weasley, dándole aquel puñetazo familiar en el brazo.

-¡Últimamente siempre llegas tarde, padrino!- le saludó Harry, que venía tras su cuñado.

Neville se percató que aún tenía la mano levantada como un estúpido y antes de bajarla, Harry colocó en ella un botellín de cerveza.

-Aunque sea una fiesta infantil, los adultos también tenemos derecho a nuestra diversión…

Neville temía que se notara el mar de nervios que estaba hecho, le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. Temía que cualquier mirada, cualquier cosa que dijera, pudiera revelar lo que pasaba entre Hermione y él.

Y estaba Ron… podía notar su mirada escrutadora sobre él. Ya no sabía si eran sus inseguridades las que hablaban, pero sentía que podía leer qué estaba pensando.

Intentó fijar su mirada en visión túnel al rostro sonriente de Harry, apenas quería desviar sus ojos.

No podía mirarle a la cara.

No podía mirar a la cara al amigo que estaba traicionando.

Sus manos le vibraban sin control y apenas sentía sus pies en el suelo, como si fuera sujetado por unos hilos invisibles que pudieran dejarle caer en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué tal te va, Neville?

Una náusea le subió a la garganta, pero él hizo acopio a todas sus fuerzas y se las tragó, que anidaron en la boca del estómago.

Neville alzó el rostro y le miró. Y sin saber de dónde sacaba aquellos nervios de acero, le sonrió aquel hombre, a su amigo. Le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa y rastrera de su vida.

-No me quejo… - se limitó a decir.- Las cosas en el colegio no es que cambien mucho de un año para otro.

Era mezquino.

Era un hijo de puta.

Le estaba hablando a su amigo como si no estuviera apuñalándole por la espalda, cómo si él no fuera culpable de nada.

Pero era lo que había elegido, era la otra cara de la moneda de ser el amante. La tarde que se rindió a Hermione lo sabía, sabía que tendría que mentir, apuñalar… Y allí estaba él con aquella máscara sobre su rostro como si no ocurriera nada.

-Estarás contento este año… las Arpías de Holyhead están haciendo una buena temporada, pueden hasta que ganen la liga este año.

-Esa nueva buscadora que tienen es de lo mejor que ha pisado un campo de quidditch.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry y Ron comenzaron una de sus tantas conversaciones sobre quidditch. A él le gustaba mucho el juego, pero nunca llegaría a los niveles de esos dos. Neville tomó un trago de su botellín de cerveza. George y Bill se sumaron en la animada conversación, así que aprovechó para escaquearse casi sin que se percataran de su retirada. Estaban tan enfrascados en discutir, que apenas se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba, así que él podía acercarse a dónde más deseaba.

Cuando se acercó a Hermione pudo oír cómo le cantaba una hermosa cancioncilla a su ahijada, que la tenía totalmente hipnotizada.

-Hola.- alcanzó a saludar.

Hermione alzó su rostro a él.

Le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

No sabía cómo actuar delante de todos. Sentía deseos de acercarse a ella, besarla en la boca, hundir su rostro en sus rizos y aspirar su aroma. Quería poder acariciarla, tocarla…

Pero no podía.

En otro momento se hubieran saludado con naturalidad con dos besos en las mejillas, pero ahora dudaba si hacerlo.

-¡Hola Neville! Me alegro que hayas llegado. No te veía desde el concierto…

Neville frunció el ceño, pero ella sonrió levemente, pícara, sólo por un segundo, sólo para él.

Aquello no era cierto, pero era un secreto que sólo sabían ambos.

Afortunadamente Hermione sí tenía sus nervios bajo control y supo encauzar los suyos. Hablaron de cosas triviales, cómo si realmente no se hubieran visto en semanas, cuando hacía sólo tres días que habían yacido desnudos en una cama de hotel.

Mirando sus ojos de color miel, se sintió con fuerzas para aguantarlo todo.

Estaba dispuesto a mentir y a traicionar.

-¿Quieres coger en brazos a Lily?

Y sin esperar respuesta, puso al bebé en sus brazos. Aprovechando ese fugaz momento para rozarle una mano.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville entró en la cocina cargando una pila de platos manchados de tarta y los dejó en el fregadero. Cuándo iba a salir para seguir ayudando, Hermione entró cargando con otra pila de platos más.

Neville la contempló cómo pasaba a su lado y dejaba los platos también en el fregadero.

Hasta ahora no habían podido estar solos.

-Hermione…

Ella alzó la mirada y le sonrió de medio lado, traviesa en su coquetería y un tanto maliciosa, cómo lo hacía cuándo estaban a escondidas como ahora. Y sin poder evitarlo, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, besándose en la boca con apetito. Un beso cálido y húmedo, apasionado, demandante. Cuánto había ansiado hacerlo, había anhelado toda la tarde poder estar a solas con ella, aunque tan sólo fuera unos segundos.

Hermione empujó a Neville contra la puerta de la cocina, usando su cuerpo de tope. Si alguien intentaba entrar, el peso de sus cuerpos recargados sobre la puerta impediría poder abrirla.

Necesitaban tocarse, necesitaban estar un momento sin sus máscaras… haciendo lo que en realidad deseaban hacer.

Hermione rompió el beso, que poco a poco había encendido el cuerpo de Neville, demandando algo más, reclamando algo que en esos momentos no le podía dar.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y salió sin más.

Neville necesitó unos minutos… aquello lo había dejado descolocado, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su respiración se había acelerado y el temblor de manos había vuelto. Tenía que controlarse antes de volver a la fiesta.

Harry entró de repente con la tarta que había sobrado.

No esperaba encontrarle allí y puso una cara de extrañeza.

-¡Neville! Tienes mala cara… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo… - comenzó a titubear, nervioso. Tenía que pensar en una escusa lo más rápido posible.- Ginny me ha pedido algo, pero lo he olvidado.

Harry cambió su semblante, aunque no parecía del todo conforme.

-Se acabaron las servilletas, pero no te preocupes, ya las llevo yo.

Neville se apresuró a salir de aquella cocina, intentando poner todas sus ideas y nervios en orden otra vez.

Cuando salió se dio de bruces con Ron, Hermione y Fleur, que hablaban de una película europea que estaba en aquellos momentos arrasando en los cines muggles.

Neville cogió una cerveza y se unió a la conversación.

-Las películas históricas sobre la primera y la segunda guerra mundial la verdad es que siempre me han interesado.- Dijo Hermione.

-Pues entonces tienes que ver esta, cuñada. – comentó Fleur con entusiasmo.- Los actores son magníficos y la historia son de esas que no te dejan indiferente.

-Suena muy interesante.- intervino Neville, que al fin conseguía articular palabra a pesar de que le ardiera los labios.

-Pues a mí me suena a película infumable.- dijo en su línea Ron.

-Que tengas la sensibilidad de un ladrillo o no la entiendas, no significa que sea mala.- espetó Hermione. Por cualquier minucia, Hermione y Ron estaban a la gresca. Era bastante incómodo para los demás.

-Pues ya te digo que paso de ir.- Advirtió Ron.

Neville alzó su cerveza para darle un trago. Llevaba toda la tarde bebiendo sin parar, pero era la única manera de sobrellevar toda aquella situación que parecía arrollarle una y otra vez.

-¿Y tú qué dices Neville? ¿Te animas a verla conmigo?- preguntó Hermione con una naturalidad e inocencia pasmosas.

Neville tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no atragantarse y permanecer impasible cuándo aceptó la invitación, bendecida por el marido aliviado, ya que su mujer no terminaría arrastrándole al cine a echar una cabezada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Otra vez?- espetó la profesora enfadada.

-Por favor, Cloe… cúbreme esta noche.

-No me importa hacerte el favor…- la profesora se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo y encaró a su compañero de trabajo.- Sabes que siempre te ayudaré… pero no me gusta lo que se está convirtiendo esto.

-Haré lo que me pidas… te haré tus turnos de pasillo de todo un mes.

-¡No es eso, Neville! Desde hace unos meses que has cambiado… no pareces tú mismo. Estás inquieto, te es indiferente lo que ocurre en el castillo… ¡Nunca te había visto descuidar tus labores como profesor hasta ahora!

-Tú no lo entiendes…

-No lo entiendo porque no me lo cuentas…

-No puedo contártelo.

Cloe se puso tras la oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde que se había soltado de su moño.

-Minerva cada día está más enfadada contigo… no atiendes a tus alumnos, te vas de repente del colegio, olvidas todo. Haré lo que me pidas, pero no me pidas que guarde silencio mientras veo cómo te destruyes. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes problemas?

-No

-¿Te estás drogando?

-Joder. ¡Claro que no!

-¿El juego?

-¡Tampoco es eso!

-¿Es una mujer? ¿Es eso?

El silencio de su compañero hizo ver a la mujer que había dado en la diana.

-Eso es genial… no sabes lo que me alegra que tengas pareja, Neville. Pero queda con ella en tu tiempo libre…

-Es que ella no siempre puede… ella… está casada.

-Mierda, Nev…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville Longbottom caminaba a paso ligero dirección a su despacho. Venía de regañar a unos alumnos de primer año a los que pilló tirando petardos procedentes de la tienda Weasley. Los confiscó y estuvo un buen rato gritándoles a viva voz, bajo la mirada de espanto de los niños.

Él no solía ser así.

Entró a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras sí, dando un fuerte portazo. Arrojó los petardos y varios pergaminos que llevaba en la mano con desdén encima del escritorio y se dejó caer en su sillón.

Enterró el rostro en sus manos, concediéndose un minuto de paz.

Comenzó a gritar de rabia mesándose los cabellos.

No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba volviendo loco, aquella situación comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Hacía ya un año que mantenía aquella relación secreta con Hermione. Al principio todo había estado bien, aceptó sin condiciones que ella quisiera estar con él, aceptando todo lo que con ello conllevaba.

Aceptando esconder su relación a ojos de los demás, aceptando que lo que mantenían, debía permanecer oculto.

Aceptando ser el amante, ser el _otro, el querido_. El que no tenía derechos, el que sólo debía callar y aceptar ser sólo una sombra. Dejando a un lado su dignidad, abandonando todo lo que tenía que hacer para acudir a su llamada, como lo haría un perro.

Tenían dos clases de citas… Cuándo ambos podían escaparse de sus obligaciones, quedaban a escondidas para verse en hoteles y así dar rienda suelta a su pasión secreta.

Cuándo cerraba la puerta de la habitación, Hermione se convertía en su mujer. Ella se entregaba por completo a él. Jamás se había sentido con nadie como con ella. Ese sentimiento ardiente que podía arrasarlo todo, siendo capaz de anularle por completo.

En aquellos momentos no existía el mundo, salvo ellos dos. Dos amantes que se besaban a escondidas de la realidad, dos amantes que no se atrevían siquiera hablar de ello.

Jamás hablaban a dónde les llevaba esa relación, sólo se limitaban a vivir el momento. Lo que ocurriera al día siguiente carecía de sentido, lo único que importaba eran sus cuerpos yaciendo desnudos junto al otro.

Pero últimamente no era así.

Neville contenía todas aquellas preguntas en su boca y después se las tragaba, anidando en la boca de su estómago, haciendo úlceras, haciéndole daño.

Después tenían otro tipo de citas más oficiales. Desde que llevara a Hermione aquel concierto de Jazz, habían acudido juntos a otro tipo de eventos. Conciertos de blues, exposiciones de pintura, habían ido al cine… Siempre disfrazado de una sincera amistad y que Ron había bendecido porque así evitaba de acompañar a su mujer aquellos lugares que no le interesaban en absoluto.

 _-El profesor y la empollona… no me imagino una amistad mejor._

Solía bromear el muy imbécil, que siquiera sospechaba lo que hacían a sus espaldas. Sencillamente Ron no podía imaginar que el bueno de Longbottom se estaba liando con su mujer.

Ahora la máscara la llevaba él.

A él le encantaba salir con Hermione, le gustaba contemplar su rostro feliz y despreocupado, contemplando una fotografía con atención o cómo se aferraba a su mano en la última película de terror que fueron a ver al cine.

Pero a él comenzó a faltarle algo, ya no se sentía satisfecho con lo que ella le ofrecía.

Quería más.

Cuando salía con ella quería cogerle de la mano sin miedo a que alguien los viera. Quería besarla en público, quería poder abrazarla cuando quisiera, quería dormir con ella una noche entera… quería hacer planes con ella, viajar, ir a cenar...

Pero eso no podía ser.

Incluso tuvo que soportar en silencio cómo Ron y ella aprovechaban las vacaciones de verano para irse de viaje unas semanas con los niños a Grecia.

Sabía que no tenía derecho, sabía que él era el _Otro_ , pero aquello comenzó a enfurecerlo y obsesionarlo.

Odiaba pensar que estaba con él, que le preparaba todas las noches la cena, que dormía con él… que hacían el amor.

Aquello le partía el corazón y no sabía cuánto más podría soportarlo. Se sentía engañado cuándo era él producto de una mentira. Aunque fuera absurdo, se sentía traicionado por Hermione cuando estaba con él.

El primer día que se encontró cara a cara con Ron después de estar con ella le temblaban las piernas. Él no era bueno mintiendo, pero su deseo de estar Hermione, incluso pasando por encima de su amigo, era más fuerte.

Le había mirado a la cara y le había dedicado la sonrisa más falsa y rastrera del mundo. Él, que siempre había llevado la lealtad y la bondad por bandera, había terminado tragándose todo aquello por lo que siempre se había sentido orgulloso, mutando a un nuevo hombre, un hombre siempre desesperado, dispuesto a mentir y traicionar.

Y al final, se había acostumbrado a engañar.

Aquella máscara se había vuelto parte de su propio ser.

Porque lo que estaban haciendo con Ron era una traición. Había usado su confianza de años de amistad para meterse en su hogar, aunque el pelirrojo lo ignoraba.

De acuerdo que el matrimonio de Hermione y él estaba hecho escombros cuándo comenzaron su aventura y precisamente él no había sido un marido modelo.

Pero eso no lo justificaba.

Ignoraba que era parte de un triángulo amoroso, un triángulo que utilizaba su afilada arista para apuñalarle una y otra vez por la espalda.

Neville se sentía culpable y mezquino, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Él jamás optaría por abandonar a Hermione, aunque lo suyo no tuviera futuro, aunque tuviera que estar así el resto de su vida.

Él acudiría siempre que ella le llamara, él estaría siempre dispuesto para ella…

Porque estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry hizo pantalla con la mano para poder encenderse su cigarrillo y exhaló con ganas el humo. Estaban llevando a cabo un registro en una casa que había sido denunciada por prácticas oscuras. Habían encontrado indicios, pero aún tenían mucho que hacer, así que se estaba permitiendo aquel leve descanso.

Ron salió de la casa frotándose las manos de frío. Su cuñado le pidió un pitillo, pero antes de dárselo le asestó un puñetazo en el brazo. Decía que había dejado de fumar, pero realmente lo que había hecho era dejar de comprar.

Ron fumó con verdadera gana.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver el partido de quidditch este sábado a la noche?- preguntó Ron de repente.

-¿Y qué pasa con Hermione?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Su amiga no soportaba que su marido fuera a los partidos en sus días libres, siempre le estaba demandando un poco de atención.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Va a ir con Neville a un coñazo de exposición de pintura… qué se yo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿No pasan mucho tiempo últimamente esos dos?- preguntó con suspicacia.- ¿No te preocupa que Neville pase tanto tiempo con tu esposa?

-¿Con Neville?- hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.- Es completamente inofensivo.

Harry lanzó la colilla de su cigarrillo.

-Si tú lo dices…- susurró casi para sí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville contemplaba sin entender muy bien aquella pintura. Había algo en ella que le gustaba, pero no podía especificar qué era lo que le atraía.

Miró a Hermione, que estaba a unos cinco metros contemplando otro lienzo con la boca entreabierta, y estudiando con precisión cada trazo.

De ella sí que era capaz de decir todo lo que le gustaba.

Le gustaba su sonrisa, su rostro, sus preciosos ojos de color miel, ya enmarcados de pequeñas arruguitas por la edad. Su cabellera indomable, sus manos cálidas y suaves… sus largas piernas.

Y todo su ser.

Su forma de reír, esa cara de pícara que ponía cuándo bromeaba, cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba a disgusto, esa forma de hacer aspavientos con las manos cuando contaba algo que la apasionaba.

Tenía mucha suerte que alguien como ella, quisiera estar con alguien como él.

Deseó acercarse a ella, besarla en los labios, susurrarle todo lo que la quería.

Pero recordó que no podía hacerlo.

Entonces tuvo deseos de rebelarse, hacer algo drástico. Quería reclamar lo que sentía que le pertenecía. Quería reclamar un lugar en el mundo, el lugar que estaba al lado de la mujer que amaba pero parecía no pertenecerle.

Se acercó a Hermione.

-Bonita pintura… ¿no crees?- le preguntó ella al sentirle a su lado.

-Sí que lo es…

Acercó su mano a la de ella, para cogérsela como haría cualquier pareja de enamorados.

Pero ella la rechazó. Apartó la suya como si hubiera tocado algo incandescente.

-Nos pueden ver…- susurró la mujer antes de caminar hacia otro cuadro, alejándose de él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville soltó una advertencia a algunos alumnos de Slytherin que estaban claramente tramando algo y entró en las tres escobas. La supervisión de aquella visita a Hodgmeade había quedado a su cargo y era agotador. Cloe iba acompañarlo, pero al final se había tenido que quedar en Hogwarts ayudando al profesor de pociones en algo que ni se había molestado en escuchar.

-Hola profesor Longbottom.- le saludaron coquetas unas alumnas de sexto año. Él saludó con la mano desde lejos y se acercó a la barra.

Se sentó en la primer taburete que encontró vacío sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. La camarera le sirvió una cerveza sin preguntar, ya que era su pedido habitual.

-Joder Neville, ya ni saludas.

Neville se giró a su derecha, al sonido de aquella voz conocida, sorprendido.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó aún extrañado.

Harry dudó un momento, como si se debatiera qué decir exactamente.

-En realidad venía hablar contigo.- dijo en un tono un tanto brusco.- Te iba a decir que esto era fruto de la casualidad, pero creo que ya es hora de dejarnos de disimulos entre nosotros… ¿No, Neville?

Neville se puso a la defensiva por instinto. El aura que desprendía Harry no era la habitual y él comenzaba a sospechar por qué.

 _Lo sabe._

-Debería partirte la cara ahora mismo… ¿Cómo has podido?

-Harry… no sé de qué estás hablando.

Harry pegó un puñetazo en la barra, seguramente para no descargarlo contra él.

-Ya no finjas más. Sé que te estás acostando con Hermione. Sé que pasa muy a menudo… Ron será un imbécil que no ve más allá de sus narices, pero yo os conozco muy bien. A los dos…

Neville iba hablar pero fue interrumpido por el auror.

-¡Cómo has podido meterte con una casada, Neville! ¡es la mujer de tu amigo! Ella también lo es… ¡Hay niños por medio! ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

-Yo no lo he buscado… sólo ha pasado.

-Ron y Hermione llevan muchos años con su matrimonio echado a perder… pero estas no son formas. ¿En qué carajo estás pensando? ¿No te das cuenta que estás rompiendo un hogar? ¿Te das cuenta hasta dónde pueden llegar tus acciones? ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por un par de polvos?

-Estoy enamorado de ella.

Aquella confesión hizo callar al auror, que se pasó la mano por la cara con ademanes cansados.

-No te confundas Neville… en esta historia sólo tú saldrás dañado. Ella nunca le va a dejar, él lleva desde que somos niños haciéndola sufrir... Es muy difícil romper los hábitos y llevan así toda la vida.

Harry dejó encima de la barra el dinero de su consumición, dejando al profesor sumido en desesperanza.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville entró a la habitación atropelladamente, Hermione cerró la puerta a su espalda. Había algo anormal en él, no se había arrojado encima, no la estaba colmando a besos ni despojándola de las capas de ropa. No se estaba comportando como el amante sumiso y atento que solía ser.

Y desde que se habían visto en la recepción, había visto en sus ojos la sombra de reproches, de anhelos, de temores.

Él se había quitado la máscara ahora.

Ella se acercó, dispuesta a comenzar a acariciarle, pero él esquivó su mano, como si quemara.

-Tenemos que hablar…- dijo al fin, reuniendo todo su valor.

Hermione se alejó un par de pasos, sabía que aquella conversación surgiría algún día, sabía que era algo que tenía que pasar, pero no lo esperaba que ocurriera aquella tarde.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, se friccionó una mano contra otra, pensativa.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó. Sabía de qué, pero estaba ignorándolo, con la leve esperanza que él volviera a tragar y poder disfrutar de su compañía sin tapujos.

Hasta ahora Neville había sido un amante complaciente, se había entregado completamente sin pedir nada a cambio, sin exigir nada.

Pero su rostro era distinto hoy.

-Yo… no puedo seguir así Hermione.

Aquel acuerdo tácito entre ambos de no hablar del tema estaba roto. Neville acababa de abrir la caja y ya no iba a poder cerrarla más.

Ella guardó silencio, esperando que él comenzara hablar, aún esperanzada de que mantuviera silencio, pero no fue así.

-Esto ya me está haciendo mucho daño…

-Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño.- se limitó a decir ella.

-Yo no puedo soportarlo más Hermione. Todo esto… vernos a escondidas, no poder tomar tu mano en público.

-Ya sabías que estaba casada.

Y por primera vez, Neville le exigió a su amante.

-Déjale.

Ella comenzó a entrar en pánico.

-Neville… no es tan fácil como crees.

-Déjale. Quédate conmigo.

-¿Me estás dando un ultimátum? ¿Me estás diciendo que él o tú?

A Neville le faltaba la respiración, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-No puedo seguir así Hermione… no puedo seguir alimentándome de migajas…- dijo mesándose los cabellos, desesperado.- no puedo seguir mintiendo, haciendo que todo está bien. No puedo seguir con esto…

-Para mí no es tan fácil como crees. ¿Crees que no quiero estar contigo? ¿Crees que no me gustaría amarte sin tapujos? Pero estoy casada.

Neville comenzó a enfadarse.

-No serías la primera persona que se divorcia en el mundo, Hermione.

-Las cosas no son tan sencillas… Mis hijos. No puedo hacerles eso a mis hijos.

Neville comenzó acercarse a ella a pesar de sentirse rechazado, a pesar de que aquella conversación no estaba resultando cómo quería.

-Ellos entenderán… ellos me conocen. Los niños entienden más de lo que crees.

-No…- ella se estaba cerrando, sintiéndola cada vez a más kilómetros de distancia.- ¿Por qué me obligas a escoger?

 _Porque no puedes tenerlo todo Hermione… porque ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amante, quiero ser tu primera opción, quiero ser tu marido, quiero estar a tu lado delante de todos… quiero ser tu todo._

Neville se dejó caer ante ella de rodillas, ya casi derrotado. Sin poderlo evitar, a pesar que se había prometido a sí mismo no hacerlo, comenzó a deslizarse lágrimas por sus ojos. Se aferró a su cintura, enterrando su rostro en su vientre.

Sabía la respuesta, pero estaba dispuesto a suplicar aunque no sirviera de nada.

-Quédate conmigo… escógeme.

-Neville… eso no puede ser. Tengo que hacer lo mejor para mi familia, aunque no me guste.

-Él no te hace feliz… él no te entiende como yo.

-Neville…

-Él no te amará nunca cómo te amo yo.

Ella comenzó a llorar también. Hermione se dejaba llevar por el llanto, mientras su amante humedecía su camisa aferrado a ella.

-Yo te quiero…

-Tengo que irme.- dijo ella intentando levantarse de la cama, pero él no la dejaba. Quería huir, quería alejarse de allí, pero el abrazo de Longbottom la sujetaba con fuerza.

-No te vayas… quédate conmigo.

-Es hora de parar esto, Neville… yo no quería hacerte daño.

-No te vayas… olvida todo lo que te he dicho. No me dejes… por favor.

Neville suplicaba aferrada a ella. Hundía su rostro en su vientre como lo haría un chiquillo, pero ella no correspondía a su abrazo.

-Perdóname.- dijo ella levantándose abruptamente, dejándole en el suelo sumido en desesperación.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!

Hermione cogió su bolso y limpiándose las lágrimas, salió a la realidad, cerrando tras si, la puerta de aquel mundo.

Le daba la espalda al amor, le daba la espalda aquellos sentimientos condenados a marchitarse, como lo haría una bonita flor.

 _ **Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Aquí el último capítulo de este fic. Sólo queda el epílogo y eso habrá llegado a su fin. Dije que iba a subirlo con este, pero tengo un problema… tengo escrito tres finales y no sé por cual decidirme. Un día pienso que uno y a la hora otro. Y eso es raro porque normalmente tengo los finales decididos desde el principio… pero bueno en breve lo tendréis.**_

 _ **El encuentro de Neville con Harry, pensé que este le asestara un puñetazo al profesor. Pero después caí en la cuenta que en todos mis fics Neville termina con ojo a la funerala, así que no quise darle un disgusto a sus alumnas jodiéndole la cara. XD**_

 _ **Algunos pensaréis cómo es posible que Ron no se haya coscado que tiene más cuernos que un saco caracoles. Hay una ley no escrita pero os aseguro que es verdad: el último siempre en enterarse es el cornudo.**_

 _ **La canción es "dos amores" de Alameda, otros fieras del Rock andaluz. Si veis que hay faltas en el trozo de canción, es porque está transcrito del dialecto Andaluz y es correcto.**_

 _ **Un besiño y no tardaré en subir la conclusión.**_

 _ **¡Ah! Pagad lo que consumís. Jejejeje**_

 _ **AnitaSnape**_


	5. Esqueje

Fueron las dudas y el temor  
las que anidaron mi razón  
y así me vi envuelto entre tinieblas  
vino a mi mente un resplandor  
sentí del fuego su calor  
y conocí una esperanza nueva

 **Esqueje.**

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del abrigo, no le preocupaba mucho mancharlo. Se sentía la mujer más desgraciada del mundo. Se sentía mezquina y estúpida.

Allí resguardada en la falsa intimidad que podía brindarle aquel parque, lloraba una pérdida. Hacía más de un año que no acudía a sollozar en aquel lugar… hacía un año que ciertas cosas habían perdido su importancia y había dejado de tener motivos para llorar.

Y ahora estaba allí sin poder contener las lágrimas, sin poder sosegarse. Estaba a punto de ahogarse en su propio llanto.

Y hoy lloraba por una razón distinta que antaño.

Lloraba su pérdida, lloraba porque le había perdido para siempre por su cobardía, por su egoísmo. No podía creer que todo hubiera acabado entre ellos… de forma tan abrupta, tan inesperadamente violenta.

Esa mañana se había levantado de la cama feliz, sabiendo que aquella tarde habían arañado un poco de tiempo para poder estar juntos, para poder acariciarse, para besarlo, tocarlo… para poder amarlo sin tapujos.

Pero por primera vez, él le había pedido algo. Por vez primera, él había puesto condiciones y ella había huido.

 _¿Pero qué te creías, que él iba a estar así hasta la eternidad? ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas abusar de su nobleza?_

Y ahora era incapaz de recomponer su corazón roto.

Se dobló agarrándose el estómago con fuerza, llorando a raudales, dejando escapar de sus labios varios gemidos lastimeros, dejando escapar todo el dolor que sentía.

Tenía que llorarle allí porque en su casa no podía… en casa estaba él.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, caían a borbotones a través del aire antes de estamparse contra la tierra.

Jamás había llorado así por nadie… siquiera por Ron.

Lo suyo con Neville comenzó de una manera extraña. Jamás se planteó siquiera a Neville como hombre. Jamás pensó en él de esa forma, hasta la noche que la besó bajo la luz de aquellos relámpagos.

Aquel beso robado le recordó cómo se sentían los verdaderos besos, esos que se dan con pasión, esos que te dan una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, desde las entrañas.

Esos que te erizan la piel sólo con recordarlos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así, deseada, apreciada…

Ella hacía mucho que no se sentía así al ser besada por Ron, al contrario. Había veces se le figuraba que su lengua era el lomo viscoso de un sapo. Había aprendido a besarle sin sentir nada, acostumbrándose a la indiferencia que le trasmitía su cuerpo.

Era mecánico, carente de pasión, inerte.

Pero aquel beso… aquel inesperado beso dado por esa persona, abrió un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella.

Al principio había pensado en hablarle claro, plantear el problema de cara y dejar dicho que aquello no podía volver a repetirse. Ellos no podían besarse por los portales como estudiantes de instituto, ambos eran adultos y ella tenía sobre sus hombros una carga bastante pesada, que no debía ignorar jamás.

Pero cuando le vio llegar por el amplio ventanal de aquella cafetería no había podido resistirse a él.

No podía negar que Neville le había pasado como los buenos vinos, el tiempo se había portado bien con él, haciéndolo más atractivo. No era guapo, ni tampoco atlético, pero tenía algo especial que desprendía sin que él lo percibiera. Era amable, tranquilo, buena persona y eso se le reflejaba en el rostro.

Sus movimientos suaves y apacibles le traían la calma y el sosiego que ella necesitaba. Y sin pensarlo mucho, se había dejado llevar comenzando algo sin forma con él. Por primera vez, no había sopesado sus actos, ni había meditado qué paso dar a continuación.

Se dejó llevar por un impulso caprichoso y se lo llevó a aquel hotel. Porque quería, porque le deseaba.

Porque era un cuerpo que quería gobernar.

Era la primera vez que le veía como un hombre deseable y quería hacerle suyo. Quería verle temblar, sentirse poderosa ante su timidez, quería arrancarle esa tranquilidad y volverle loco. Quería ver al bueno de Longbottom haciendo algo malvado, quería ver su rostro más perverso, quería pervertirlo de mil formas distintas.

Quería follárselo de mil maneras distintas.

Quería ser su mundo, porque él se había preocupado de ella, le preguntó porqué lloraba, porqué se sentía triste… cuándo su marido ni se percataba que a veces llegaba de la calle con el rostro inflamado de llorar.

Neville le había recordado cómo era sentir ese deseo que te corroe las entrañas y deseaba arrancarle la piel.

Y lo que ocurrió allí… en aquella habitación. Sobrepasó todas sus expectativas.

Sólo había estado con un hombre en su vida. Comenzó a salir con Ron siendo una adolescente y llevaban juntos toda la vida. Jamás se planteó surcar un cuerpo que no fuera el de su marido. Jamás pensó que sus manos pudieran acariciar a otro hombre que no fuera él. Pero Neville había derribado los muros de la compostura, de lo que estaba bien, de la decencia. Y lo había deseado tanto que no había podido esperar otra ocasión para hacerlo.

Y él la siguió sumiso sin negarse, sin plantearse circunloquios morales, también deseoso de caer con ella.

Su urgencia de acorralar al profesor en aquella habitación, tocarle, era lo que más deseaba. No estaba enamorada de él, pero la idea de recorrer aquel camino inmoral con Neville la excitaba.

¿Quería vengarse de ron de alguna manera mezquina? Quizás sí, quizás había sido así al comienzo… quizás al principio Neville había sido otro cuerpo de hombre con el que desquitarse…

Pero él se había entregado como nunca lo había hecho su marido, él se había entregado a ella, atesorándola, tomándola con delicadeza y pasión. Tocando una a una todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Se había esforzado en hacerla disfrutar, más preocupado porque ella gozara que por su autodisfrute. Neville era un amante generoso y dedicado y eso la había llevado a unos niveles de intimidad y satisfacción hasta ahora desconocidos para ella.

Entonces decidió que no quería dejarle ir, que le quería para ella.

Después volvió a casa con Ron, con el aroma del cuerpo de Neville y la culpa aún impregnando su piel, aún con el tacto de sus manos ásperas recorriendo su cuerpo.

Pensó que le sería imposible mentirle, pensó en decirle dónde había pasado la tarde… pero él apenas la miró y le preguntó qué había de cena.

Fue tan terriblemente fácil mentirle. Fue tan sumamente sencillo mirarle y dejar que la culpa se disipara.

Aquella situación al comienzo fue dura para ella, traicionar sus votos matrimoniales con Ron, mentirle, notar cómo deseaba a otro, le producía una sensación de culpa de dimensiones increíbles. Lo que estaba haciendo era inmoral, vil e indigno, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se planteó mil veces dejar a Neville, cortar aquella absurda relación antes que le explotara en la cara. Aquello no les llevaba a ninguna parte, ella estaba casada y con hijos, no podía dejar todo lo que había construido por algo que apenas sí tenía forma.

Pero era sólo verle, ver aquel rostro lleno de ternura y amor para que tirara a la basura todas sus convicciones una vez más.

Quedaban en hoteles y se limitaban a hacer el amor sin parar, aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que podían pasar a solas.

Su atracción hacia él era pura química, no sabía en qué momento Neville se había convertido en su debilidad, en su pecado más inconfesable, pero quería estar con él.

Si antes hacer el amor con Ron le producía indiferencia, después de estar con Neville le era desagradable. Su cuerpo comenzaba a rechazar a su marido, siendo cada vez más arisca y esquiva con él, huyendo de aquellos momentos íntimos cada vez que podía.

Pero no siempre era así y cada vez le era más repulsivo.

Con Neville era todo distinto, un mundo nuevo, aire fresco.

Y él jamás le pedía nada, jamás se quejaba, jamás le exigía nada, jamás la hizo prometer nada.

Se entregaba con toda su alma, se arrancaba él mismo la piel y dejaba al descubierto su alma.

Jamás le dijo un Te quiero, pero ella se sentía amada.

Al principio ella había sido frívola, no estaba enamorada.

El enamoramiento vino después, después del sexo, superando la barrera de lo físico, traspasando todo lo superficial.

Neville consiguió también acariciar su alma, su estado de ánimo… hasta llegar a meterse hasta lo más profundo de su ser, dejando una semilla en su corazón que crecía más y más cada día.

Neville y ella habían comenzado una amistad mucho más íntima que la que tuvieran antes. Gracias a sus citas disfrazadas de amistad había podido acercarse a él, conociéndole en un nivel de profundidad que jamás pensó que poseyera su amigo.

Él la respetaba, la escuchaba siempre, la apoyaba… sin quejas, sin resoplidos, sin palabas llenas de hastío. Podía estar horas y horas hablando con él, de cualquier tema y no se aburría nunca.

Al principio había sospechado que sólo lo hacía por complacerla, al igual que Ron al comienzo de su relación, pero realmente el profesor apreciaba aquellas conversaciones. Si no sabía del tema, le preguntaba con verdadero interés. Ambos eran espíritus sensibles amantes del arte, compartían su gusto por la música y el cine, pero con el paso del tiempo ella le enseñó pintura y escultura, él fotografía.

Al igual que ella le enseñaba a él, él también le enseñó mundos que hasta entonces desconocía, complementándose. Al fin había encontrado un alma curiosa al mundo que le rodeaba afín a ella.

Él podría ser muy despistado en cuánto a grandes cosas, pero era capaz de señalar la pequeña belleza que guardaba las pequeñas cosas.

Una vez se quedó contemplando unas pequeñas flores que brotaban en una raja de asfalto, pegados a un bordillo.

 _-¿Te has fijado cómo la vida se hace paso hasta en los sitios más complicados?_

Y así es cómo terminó enamorándose irremediablemente de él.

Algo cambió en ella, en la percepción de lo que había sido su mundo. Llevaba toda la vida con Ron, sí que había estado enamorada de él, sí que había sido feliz a su lado, pero ya no quedaba nada. Todo lo que habían construido, todo se había convertido en un montón de escombros. Su matrimonio ya estaba destrozado de hacía mucho, Neville sólo le había prendido fuego al resto de lo quedaba, reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Tan sólo sentía por Ron un cariño producto de tantos años juntos, cómo se podía querer a un hermano o un amigo.

Apenas se dirigían más de cinco palabras seguidas, si lo hacían, era para discutir por trivialidades. Los verdaderos problemas que podían plantearse, como la crianza de sus hijos, Ron solía desentenderse, la carga de responsabilidades siempre recaía en su espalda.

Ella era la que estaba pendiente del pago de las facturas del hogar, de abastecerla con comida, limpiarla y ordenarla, la disciplina y crianza de sus hijos… Ron se limitaba hacer su trabajo fuera de casa al igual que ella y hacerle compañía, aunque últimamente ya ni eso.

Hermione sentía a veces que tenía tres hijos en lugar de dos.

Y desde que tuviera de amante a Neville, aquella sensación de desazón, de hastío, de asco por él, crecía en ella.

Su último viaje a Grecia en familia para ella fue un verdadero infierno. Le encantó pasar tiempo con sus hijos, pero él… cada queja que salía de su boca, cada gilipollez que soltaba, cada vez que la tocaba… alimentaba su resentimiento hacia él.

No había sido un buen marido jamás.

Y ella, que siempre se había tenido por una persona inteligente, se le reveló como una gran y dolorosa verdad.

¿Por qué seguía con él cuándo la hacía tan infeliz?

Por sus hijos.

No quería darles aquel disgusto, no quería hacerlos sufrir, no quería hacerlo pasar por tan desagradable trance…

Por eso había escapado de los brazos del hombre que amaba para dejarse caer aquel pozo profundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione entró en casa y se encaminó directamente hacia el salón. Se había maquillado en un intento de ocultar aquella sesión de llanto en el parque, maquillando lo que sentía y volviéndose a poner aquella máscara que la había acompañado durante tantos años.

Siempre había vuelto al hogar porque era lo que debía hacer, porque era lo que se esperaba de ella, pero aquella noche quería correr en dirección opuesta, quería largarse de allí, aparecerse en un lugar muy lejos de su marido.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ¿Quieres seguir así toda la eternidad? ¿Quieres estar así el resto de tu vida porque te equivocaste? ¿Cuánta tristeza estás dispuesta a tragar? Tus hijos algún día volarán del nido, algún día ya no estarán a tu cargo… y te quedarás sola con él._

 _¿Por qué te empeñas en aferrarte a él? ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir que te equivocaste, que él no era lo que esperabas?_

Los cuentos de hadas no existen, todas las relaciones conllevan un esfuerzo y no siempre era todo de color de rosa ni luces de colores, pero tampoco tenía que ser siempre sordidez y oscuridad.

Ya no le amaba.

Simplemente aquello que los unía había dejado de existir, todo aquellos sentimientos se habían disipado con el tiempo. Ya no tenía la sensación ni la certeza de que Ron fuera su compañero de vida, tan sólo había sido un pasajero

Y no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Neville. A Neville lo amaba sin esperar nada, sin condiciones… tan sólo quería estar con él, disfrutar su compañía.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta lo mucho que la había cagado, por cerrarse, por miedo a dar el salto, por miedo a romper las viejas costumbres y emprender algo nuevo. Quizás lo suyo con Neville no saliera tampoco bien, pero así es la vida. Si no arriesgas, no lo sabrás nunca. Si te encierras en la oscuridad de las viejas costumbres, si te empeñas en vivir en una mentira, intentar reanimar algo muerto, sólo conseguirás dolor.

Ocultó una lágrima que luchaba por salir y saludó a Ron.

Él la saludó de lejos y le preguntó qué haría de cenar.

Como todos los días, Hermione preparó la comida, puso la mesa y se sentó con su marido para cenar.

Comenzó a jugar con el tenedor, haciendo rodar por su plato un pequeño tomate cherry. No tenía apetito, tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado y lo único que le apetecía era llorar.

Alzó la vista de su plato, contemplando a su marido que masticaba su cena automáticamente con la boca abierta.

Poco a poco comenzó a hiperventilar.

La furia estaba recorriendo todo su ser.

Se sintió estúpida… había caído en todo lo que no había querido ser. Atrapada en aquel matrimonio infeliz y machista, dejando que la vida trascurriera sin hacer nada para escapar.

No lo iba hacer por Neville… lo iba hacer por ella.

Quizás él sí le había dado aquel empujón que necesitaba, quizás él le había dado el valor para tomar una decisión una vez por todas. Pero no era la razón principal.

Porque ella no merecía aquella infelicidad.

-Quiero el divorcio.- espetó de repente, desencadenado el caos, con gritos, reproches, verdades y platos rotos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione salió por la puerta de su casa cargando una abultada maleta. Un hombre la esperaba de pie en la entrada al jardín. No quería pasar una noche más en aquella casa, no quería estar allí nunca más.

Ron gritaba sin parar en el interior de la casa, prometiendo mil locuras. Que lo mataría, que la próxima vez que se cruzaran iba a estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Hermione le había escupido a la cara todo, sin dejarse nada dentro, le había echado en cara su infelicidad y todos aquellos años de tristeza y de absurdo matrimonio, lo machista había resultado ser, su egoísmo y su ineptitud como amante.

Ahí abrió la caja de pandora, restregándole su infidelidad por la cara. Él al principio no le creyó, pero cuándo soltó el nombre de su amante, desencadenó el desastre. Él se puso iracundo, llegó a pensar que la iba a abofetear, pero se desahogó gritándole una palabra muy fea una y otra vez.

Hermione estaba ya a punto de desaparecerse con Harry Potter cuándo Ron salió a la entrada de la casa, llamándola puta una vez más, tan fuerte que pudo oírlo todo el vecindario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pegaron a la puerta del despacho con cierta insistencia, pero él no se dignó a contestar. Se pasó la mano por la cara. Llevaba días sin dormir, apenas probaba bocado y todas sus obligaciones como maestro le traían al pairo.

Sólo podía pensar en ella, en cómo la había perdido para siempre, cómo había dejado que se la arrebataran…

Pero, ¿Realmente había sido suya alguna vez? ¿Acaso no había sido él el que había intentado arrancarla de los brazos de su marido? ¿Acaso él no había sido tan necio de amar una ilusión?

El sueño se había acabado.

Volvieron a pegar a la puerta.

Se limpió las lágrimas pero no se animaba a ir abrir la puerta, no quería ver a nadie.

La puerta se abrió en un estruendo. Neville se levantó de su sillón como accionado por un resorte. No podía creer que alguien hubiera usado _alohomora_ en la cerradura de su puerta.

-¡Pero qué coño haces!- le gritó a la profesora Graham, que entraba en su despacho tan campante, como si realmente hubiera sido invitada.

-Mírate… qué dramático.

-Cloe… en serio, no estoy para aguantar tus bromas.

-Ni yo estoy aquí para bromear. Llevas días comportándote como un capullo… te vas a enfermar como sigas así. No comes, no duermes, apenas trabajas…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Cloe se adentró un poco más al despacho.

-Eres mi amigo, sí que es asunto mío.

Su primera reacción fue mandarla a la mierda, pero ella había llegado hasta su escritorio y puso una botella de whiskey de fuego ante sus narices.

-Vamos a emborracharnos. Me lo vas a contar todo y vamos a llorarla juntos. Necesitas sacártelo todo, necesitas llorar su pérdida.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era domingo y afortunadamente no tenía ninguna clase que impartir. Sentía nauseas propias de una fuerte resaca, ya que la noche anterior había bebido hasta casi desfallecer.

Cloe se había presentado en sus aposentos con una botella de whiskey de fuego y le había dicho muy seria que iban a llorarla juntos.

Él al principio había sido reticente, pero al final se había dejado llevar por el alcohol y había terminado por contárselo todo entre lloriqueos.

Había sido patético, pero él se sentía así. Patético, mezquino, estúpido… no podía vivir cómo lo estaba haciendo, en una sórdida mentira, pero hacerlo ahora sin ella le parecía imposible. Terminaría por aprender a malvivir sin ella, por añorar su presencia… pero ahora sólo sentía un vacío y una desazón en su alma que no podría aliviar nunca.

Estaba enamorado de Hermione. Perdido y locamente enamorado.

 _¿Por qué el amor tenía que siempre que hacerle tanto daño? ¿Por qué era incapaz de construir lo que muchos obtenían con tanta facilidad? ¿Acaso en ese universo no había nadie para él?_

El grupo favorito de jazz de Hermione sonaba a todo volumen en su viejo tocadiscos. No sabía porqué pero no podía parar de torturarse, de pensar mil razones para ir a buscarla, de luchar por ella.

No podía creer cómo habían podido terminar así, cómo era posible que él se hiciera a un lado sin luchar, sin pelear por su lugar en el mundo. Pero ella lo había dejado bien claro… lo había elegido a él. Había elegido la comodidad de años, la costumbre, el hábito… él había quedado en el desecho, repudiado para siempre.

Pegó un grito y lanzó el tocadiscos contra el suelo, rompiéndolo, haciéndolo saltar en miles de pequeñas piezas.

Contempló su destrozo hastiado y arrepentido por ser tan impulsivo.

Un hechizo reptó entre sus botas y arregló el aparato, dejándolo como nuevo a sus pies.

Neville se giró abruptamente, esperando encontrar a la profesora de transformaciones, que parecía no querer despegarse últimamente de él. Iba a soltar una grosería pero murió en su boca.

En la puerta del invernadero estaba Hermione, con la varita en la mano, indecisa, tímida. Estaba muy pálida y sus ojos estaban surcados por unas inmensas ojeras.

Se contemplaron intensamente, quizás durante horas, quizás había sido un segundo.

-Espero que no sea tarde…- dijo casi en un susurro la mujer.- y también pueda arreglar tu corazón. Perdóname... no quería hacerte daño.

Hermione comenzó a llorar.

Neville la contempló allí de pie, tan vulnerable, tan bonita. Le daba igual cómo había llegado hasta allí, le daba igual qué iba ocurrir a continuación.

Porque él ya se había rendido sin condiciones y siempre estaría para ella.

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Ya tengo el último capítulo del fic. Hasta aquí la historia de amor entre estos dos. Estuve meditando qué final publicar, he estado enfadada con el mundo así que estuve a punto de publicar el chungo. Pero después de meditarlo, pensé que merecían un final feliz, no por Neville que podía reconstruir su vida más fácilmente sino por Hermione. Creo que Hermione merecía escapar de ese matrimonio desgraciado, así que lo he hecho por ella.**_

 _ **Por curiosidad os diré el título de los otros dos epílogos desechados: barbecho y abono. XD Una frase que se repetía en los tres era esta "¿Acaso en este universo no había nadie para él?" Es una especie de autoguiño, ya que para mí Neville siempre será de Elle. XD**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí este pequeño fic. Un besiño muy fuerte y pagad lo que consumís. XD**_

 _ **Pd. La canción es de Alameda, "Aire cálido de abril"**_


End file.
